New Additions
by rockhotch31
Summary: The title speaks for itself. This is another story in my ongoing series featuring my OC Zach Hotchner and his wife Caleigh. Along with Aaron, Beth and Jack Hotchner. And of course Uncle Dave Rossi and the team.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's here! As I promised in the last Zach and Caleigh story, there is a "B" storyline to this one. I'm gonna start with that. Enjoy.**

 **All rights to the Criminal Minds characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios. I still hate doing that.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Zach walked into the empty and dark home in Lawrenceville and dropped his suitcase, putting his backpack on the kitchen counter. He looked around in the darkness and shook his head. He pulled the bottle of Canadian whiskey out of the cabinet and mixed himself a stiff drink using the soda in the fridge. He sat down at the kitchen island in the darkness.

The Braves had made the playoffs, finishing as the top team in the NL East. It had been a long, hard struggle to achieve that. And the opening playoff series with the LA Dodgers, with the flying nearly coast to coast, made it tougher for a team that was exuberant to be in the playoffs, but was running on fumes. Including Zach that had been pivotal to the Braves making the playoffs. He had pretty much carried the team, hitting over .430 in the last six weeks.

It went down to a final afternoon game five in LA. And the game was a tough loss with many missed chances by the Braves. Zach shook his head thinking about them, swallowing his drink and pouring another in the early Friday morning. He sat down again. In the darkness.

His cell pinged with a text. He pulled it out, looked and smiled.

 _What are you doing up so late?_ Zach texted.

 _Worried about my husband as usual after having to pee. Again. How are you?_

 _Tired. And a bit pissed off. How are you?_

 _Pregnant. :D You OK Zach?_

 _Sorry babe. Having a cocktail or two. Maybe more._

 _That's fine. What does your day look like later?_

 _Clean out locker and face media. I love this team. We have to get the young kids to get serious about making playoff runs. I hope they learned that lesson._

 _How's Doggie?_

 _Hoping the same thing as me. When we get the young pitchers into a full year of buying our system, I like our chances next year._

 _Figured as much. Please just get home soon._

 _Plan is to get house shut down tomorrow afternoon and evening except for water. Leave early Sat. morn. after shutting off water. Drive straight through. I know my real place. Wanna get there._

 _I'll be waiting. *yawns* Roll over to other side and back to sleep for me. Luvs ya._

 _Luvs ya too Cal. Please sleep._

 _You too. *waves*_

-00CM00-

By sixty-thirty Saturday morning, Zach was sitting at the counter at Rose's Diner, inhaling his breakfast. Rose looked at him. "What's the plan Stan?" she asked with a smile.

"Booking my ass back to DC to get home to my pregnant wife," Zach said, shoving in another bite of his omelet.

Chet came out of the kitchen, as the diner was still quiet. "We expect pictures of that new baby," he smiled.

Zach smiled back, eating more of his breakfast. "You follow Caleigh and me on Facebook. That's a promise."

"When is Caleigh due Zach?" Rose asked.

"She's four weeks out," Zach smiled. "Why I'm hauling ass home with the fuel you two provided."

The couple smiled. "Tell Caleigh hello for us," Rose said, as a group of eight walked in.

"You got it," Zach smiled.

Finishing his breakfast, looking around at Rose getting busy, he put forty dollars on the counter and walked out the door to his truck. His cell phone rang. Zach pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. "Charlie?"

"Good morning Zach," Charlie said. "Please tell me you are still in the area."

"I was just about to climb into my truck to bust up I-85. Caleigh is back in DC, eight months pregnant. What's up?"

"I was hoping, sorta figuring you were still in the area with the playoff loss. Damn Zach, you put the team on your back. Sorry man. Jenna and I were glued to the TV."

"Thanks Charlie."

"But Zach listen. I think I have a lead on a dog for Jack. That is if you don't mind making a stop in Lavonia on your way home."

"Charlie, I'm gonna put you on hold for a second so I can conference call in Jack's and my step mom. It's her and dad's ultimate decision. And I don't want to repeat the details."

"Go for it kid. I'll be here."

Beth's cell buzzed on the nightstand next to her side of the bed. She sleepily looked at it. And then quickly woke up. "Zach? Are you OK? Is Caleigh OK?"

Zach smiled. "Good morning Beth. We're both fine. Beth hang on for sec. I'm gonna conference you in a phone call with Charlie. He and his wife Jenna are the breeders that got Lex for us."

"Go Zach. I'll hold and wake up your dad. He got home around midnight last night." Zach made the connections while Beth woke up Aaron and put her cell on speaker.

"You all there?" Zach asked.

"I'm here Zach," Charlie said.

"Zach?" Aaron asked. "You OK?"

"Yeah dad, I am. Just listen. Go Charlie."

"Zach, Jenna and I got a phone call yesterday from a Dan Moran that lives in Lavonia, just off I-85. His mother Grace has bought her last three labs from us, spanning over twenty years. She's a wonderful owner. The last one being Molly, a black lab about three years ago. Here's the thing. Grace Moran dropped over with heart attack Wednesday night walking Molly. Dan contacted me. He and his wife both have jobs that require international travel. They can't take care of Molly. And they don't want to put her in a pound unless necessary. They know Molly would be adopted immediately. But to honor Grace, they asked if we could find Molly a home that they could trust. I thought of you right away. But I didn't want to bother you yesterday because I knew you had just got home from LA from the playoffs."

Beth looked at Aaron.

"Zach, she's spayed and chipped. And she was a great puppy. And we know how Grace takes care of her labs. They're used to being home alone during the day. And then need some love and exercise after that. Dan has offered to pay for transferring the chip info along with the vet records if you can take her. And Zach…..she's Lexie's littermate."

Zach smiled. "She Mudgie's granddaughter as well."

"Yup, she is," Charlie smiled.

Aaron smiled at Beth. "Son, I think you're making a stop in Lavonia."

"Charlie, text me Dan's number so we can work out a place to meet," Zach smiled. "Dad and Beth. This will require a Sal's pizza waiting for me when I get home."

"Give us a shout when you're getting close," Beth smiled.

"A couple cold beers will be waiting as well Zach," Aaron said. "And your pregnant wife."

"Thanks dad. See you in about ten hours. Thanks Charlie. This is amazing."

"When is Caleigh due?" Charlie asked.

"In about four weeks Charlie; like I told Rose at her diner, you follow us on Facebook. Pictures will be posted."

"They better be," Jenna growled.

Zach laughed. "Hi Jenna. I'm out gang. I gotta road trip to make with a huge pit stop on the way for my brother."

"See ya then Zach," Jenna said. "Charlie and I want in on this."

"Drive safe son," Aaron said. "And no letting Jack in on the secret."

"Got it dad," Zach smiled. "But maybe….."

"Uncle Dave," Beth and Aaron said with Zach, smiling at each other.

"You two are good. Love you both. Charlie and Jenna, see you in about an hour."

"You got it Zach," Charlie said.

Zach hammered out a text to Moran. He answered before Zach put the truck in gear.

-00CM00-

Less than an hour later, Zach pulled into the parking lot of a Circle K gas station just off I-85. He looked around for Charlie and Jenna's truck, along with Dan Moran's vehicle and didn't see either one. He parked the truck and went into the store to do his usual morning dump. Coming back out with extra bottles of water for his new passenger, he spotted Charlie standing by his truck.

Charlie smiled. "The Virginia plates gave you away," he said, sticking out his hand.

Zach shook it. "This is huge Charlie," Zach smiled. "I can't thank you enough."

"Just get the Braves to the World Series next year," Charlie smiled. "Damn kid, you were huge."

"We watched every night," Jenna smiled, giving a Zach a huge hug.

"Thanks," Zach smiled, hugging her back. "I like our chances next year." Just then, a car pulled into the lot near them. A man got out, opened the back door and grabbed the leash as a dog slowly stepped out. "Why is that not right in my world?" Zach whispered.

"Because it's not," Jenna softly growled.

"I don't like it either but back down you two," Charlie whispered back. "Dan?" he said. "Hi. I'm Charlie. Thanks for meeting us here." Moran walked up with a sad Molly demurely following at his side.

"Jenna," Zach whispered. "Is she broke?"

Jenna shook her head at Zach as Charlie made pleasantries with Moran. "She misses Grace," Jenna whispered back. "And now just needs a home to be happy." She rubbed Zach's arm. "One she'll get soon. Trust this Zach."

Zach smiled at her as the two men and Molly approached. "Dan, this is Zach Hotchner. He bought Molly's littermate Lexie from us two years ago as a birthday present for his wife." Moran clearly didn't know who Zach was. Zach didn't care.

Zach and Moran shared a handshake. "My sympathies on the passing of your mother." Moran nodded his head in thanks. "For the record Dan, Molly will be my younger brother's dog. She'll be replacing her and Lexie's grandfather that recently passed that my twelve-year younger brother grew up with. Mudgie will live on in Jack's world." He smiled at Moran. "Hell, all our family. I grew up faster than I wanted in my teenage years. Mudg was my security blanket too. He'll live on in Molly with my brother. And me." He looked at Dan. "You'll never understand what this means to Jack. And our family." Zach crouched down. "Hey Molly," he smiled, holding out his upturned hand to a dog unsure of what was happening in her world. Molly took a sniff. "Come on girl," Zach smiled. "You're going home. To a kid that will absolutely love you."

Molly took a step closer to Zach and took another sniff. Zach rubbed her neck. "It's OK girl. You're going to a new home that you'll love. And they will all love you." Molly wagged her tail and melted into Zach's arms while he petted her. Zach pulled Molly to his chest. "You ready to make that trip Molly?" he asked with a smile.

Molly happily barked, wagging her tail at Zach. Moran handed the leash to Zach and went back to his car. He pulled out a large box from the trunk as Zach got Molly to play a bit. Jenna and Charlie smiled at the scene.

Moran dropped the box on the ground by Zach's truck and pulled out his wallet. He handed Zach a business card. "Text me your info on your vet. I keep up my end of the bargain. I'll have the vet records and chip info forwarded to him or her."

"Thank you," Zach said. "You could have just stuck her in a pound. You're going to make my brother very happy and I promise Molly will have a home your mother would want her to have."

"Thank you Zach. And thank you Charlie for making this happen," Moran said, sticking out his hand. Zach and then Charlie shook it. "This is one less thing my wife and I have to deal with." He walked back to his car and got in.

Zach looked at Charlie. "I know how he is feeling." Charlie nodded as Jenna took the leash from Zach, engaging Molly, playing with her. Zach pulled out his pocketknife that Dave had given him that was similar to the one Dave always carried. He opened the box, pulled out Molly's sleep bed off the top, and put it on top of his pick-up truck's back bed cover. He pulled out Molly's food and water dishes as Jenna took Molly off to the grassy area by the gas station.

Grabbing the three items, Zach moved to his truck, opening the backdoor behind his seat. He put the bed on the seat and the dishes on the floor. Charlie put the bag of dog food from the box in the front seat of Zach's truck on the passenger side. Zach pulled the water bottles out of the bag he had, put them in the cooler he had in the backseat, and put Molly's toys in the bag.

Zach broke down the box with his pocketknife as Charlie put the toys next to the dog food. Zach handed the box to Charlie as Jenna walked back up to the truck with Molly. "Mind doing the recycling for me Charlie?" Zach smiled.

"Hell no," Charlie smiled, taking the box. "Zach, listen to me." Zach looked at him. "You remember the speech I gave you, Caleigh and Jack about Lexie?" Zach nodded.

"Different speech Zach. The next rest stop you come up on, you play with that dog. In addition, let her run a bit but still on the leash. When you get home, you have Jack do the same tonight. And then let them two bond."

Charlie smiled. "After that, tell Jack to love her, encourage her, and keep an eye on her for a day or two." He and Jenna smiled. "And then trust that bond." Zach looked at him. "She'll know she has a new home."

Zach smiled at Charlie, taking the leash from Jenna. "Thank you two so, so much. Check your Facebook later tonight. They'll be pictures of Jack with his new dog."

"And baby pictures after that," Jenna smiled. Zach hugged her.

"Yeah, them too," he smiled. He looked at Charlie. "Thanks man."

"You know my terms," Charlie smiled. "I wanna get drunk and celebrate a World Series in Atlanta."

"I'll work on it," Zach smiled. He looked Charlie in the eye. "And deliver on that. Maybe not next year…."

Charlie smiled at Zach. "I get it kid. Give Caleigh and Jack our love."

"And hugs," Jenna added.

"Thank you both," Zach smiled. He looked at Molly. "You ready to go home girl?" Molly loudly barked, wagging her tail. "So am I. Let's head out," he said, opening the truck back door. Molly jumped in. Zach took off the leash tether and smiled at the couple.

"Thanks again. We'll keep in touch."

-00CM00-

Dave walked into the kitchen of the Hotchner home with a medium Sal's pizza and Caleigh who he picked up. She promptly moved to one of the kitchen counter chairs and sat down. "I'm so done with being pregnant."

Beth and Aaron smiled at her. Dave looked at them. "That's normal?"

"Yes Dave," Aaron smiled. "It is."

Just then, they heard a truck door shutting and a dog barking. They all shared smiles. Jack blew into the kitchen. "Why do I smell pizza?" Beth pointed at Caleigh. "Hi sis!" He looked around at the rest. "Zach is home?"

Zach opened the garage door going into the kitchen. Molly sat down, looking at him. "Go girl," he smiled. "Welcome home."

Molly stepped into the home and looked around. Jack looked at his dad and Beth. "Really?"

"Really," they both smiled.

"Her name is Molly Jack," Beth said.

"Molly! Come here girl," Jack said.

Molly raced to Jack as Zach entered the kitchen. "Mission accomplished," Dave smiled, sharing a high five with Zach.

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Zach smiled at him and then Jack hugging Molly. "But you don't get my first hug."

"Have at it kid," Dave smiled. "Your trooper deserves it."

Zach moved to Caleigh as she groaned a bit getting off the chair. "Hi babe. I love you."

"I've missed this," Caleigh said, as Zach held her as close as he could with her bulging midsection. "And I love you too." They shared a quiet moment together.

Molly barked at Jack playing with her. Caleigh looked at Zach. "How was the trip with her?"

Zach shook his head, recounting the meeting with Moran as Molly met the rest of the family. "The first leg she was unsettled. I stopped at a rest stop an hour later, let her run a bit and played with her like Charlie suggested. She conked out for the next three hours. After that, she was fine."

Zach hugged his dad, accepting the beer Aaron gave him. "One thing to note," Zach said, opening the pizza box, grabbing a piece. Everyone looked at him. "She's a french fry fiend," Zach smiled. "I made a swing through the McDonald's in a Durham suburb. I had my burger in my lap like I always do." Jack nodded his head with a smile, remembering all the stops he and Zach made on the way home after a game together. "I had my french fries in the bag in the passenger seat that I'd grab while I was driving." Zach laughed. "She nipped half of them over my shoulder before I could get them to my mouth." The group all laughed.

Aaron looked at Jack. "Help me get Molly's stuff out of Zach's truck," he smiled.

"You got it dad," as Molly cuddled up to Caleigh. Zach hugged Beth and Dave, inhaling more pizza.

Jack brought in Molly's sleep bed, setting the bag of dog food down by the kitchen pantry door. Molly barked at him. Jack smiled. "Come on Molly," Jack said. "Let's find a place for this."

"Jack," Zach said, "let her explore her new surroundings."

Which Molly did: every square inch of the entire home including upstairs and Zach's old lair with Jack following her. When she finished, she barked at Jack and ran up the steps to the upstairs suite of bedrooms. She stopped in the hallway outside of Jack's room. Wagging her tail. By this time, Aaron and Beth had joined the two of them. Beth smiled at him. "She knows her master's bedroom." Molly barked at Jack and grabbed the bed in her mouth. "Let her make her decision Jack," Beth smiled. He released it.

Molly dragged her bed into Jack's room, putting it next to Jack's desk. Jack walked in and got the bed settled. "Welcome home girl. I love you." Molly barked back at him, wagging her tail.

Zach looked at Dave in the kitchen, polishing off his second beer. "I love it when a plan comes together," Zach smiled.

"So do I," Dave said, eating a piece of pizza, finishing his beer. "One more for the road?" Dave asked, looking at Zach.

Zach looked at Caleigh. "You good?"

"You know better," Caleigh smiled. "Enjoy your time with your family. I'll get you later. And then you get to listen to me moaning like a beached whale."

Zach looked at Dave. "Now that I remember with Carolyn," he smiled. Zach came back into the kitchen with two beers as the rest of the Hotchner family now including Molly blew back in.

"Where's Molly sleeping Jack?" Zach asked, opening Dave's beer and handing it to him.

Jack smiled. "In my room, next to my desk."

Molly came up to Zach and Caleigh, wagging her tail. "Good choice girl," Zach smiled, rubbing her down.

Molly put her front paws on Caleigh's thigh, getting more loves from her so Caleigh didn't have to get off the chair. Caleigh petted her. "After church tomorrow, you need Jack to walk you up to our home so you can see your sister."

"Wow," Jack said. "I can't believe the luck."

Zach shook his head, drinking his beer. "Bro, I think it's more than that. Why I'll see you in church tomorrow morning."

Jack smiled at him. "God guides our lives."

"Rock solid," Zach said, pulling Jack into a hug. "I gotta get Mother Goose home and into bed," he said, draining his beer. Beth looked at Caleigh. Caleigh just shook her head with a smile, rolling her eyes, getting off the chair.

The couple shared good nights with all and made their way home. Lexie, smelling a different dog, wasn't exactly Zach's best friend. That lasted less than a minute.

By eleven that evening, the lights were out in both the Hotchner homes.

Dave sitting on his patio, enjoying the cool fall air, a pre-embargo Cuban cigar and a glass of scotch, raised his glass to the fall harvest moon. "My family is home. And once again complete."

He thought for a second. "But is soon expanding," he smiled.

###

 **A/N: NL East is the National League East Division. There are two leagues in Major League Baseball. The American and the National. Each league has three divisions: East, Central and West. The winner of each league championship series plays for the World Series, the MLB version of a championship series.**

 **Batting .430 is outstanding. A "normal" excellent batting average is anything over .300.**

 **For the record, this story has been written and reviewed by the OK Teach for nearly three weeks now (from publishing date). As I was writing the last chapters, the Braves, my favorite baseball team did actually win the NL East. I wanted to make this chapter accurate as to whom the Braves faced in the first series of the playoffs. I guessed the Dodgers and was right. And I have to admit, I knew the "real" Braves wouldn't advance. They are a year away as I've written them. I'm an honest fan.**

 **The outcome of that series isn't what happened as I've written it. FF privilege.**

 **What that time has done has made my OK Teacher wonder, "what the heck is Rockie going to do with two weeks of nitpicking at her story"?**

 **What I love best. She gets the previews. Then I get to sneak in some things on her.**

 **Thanks again OK Teach! Luvs ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I told all of you that I had a B story line to this one. Thank you all for embracing it!**

 **You ready for the A story line? :D**

Chapter 2

Zach looked at Dave parking behind him near St. John's, the Hotchner family home church. Zach smiled as the two of them walked towards the church together. "What's Jimmy going to say about you hanging out with us Protestants? And you are up way early for a Sunday morning." They walked up the church sidewalk together.

Dave smiled, giving Zach's shoulder a rub. "Number one, Jimmy is a hippie that believes we all should get along. Number two, I'm here to have you cook breakfast for all of us, while I get to see two of Mudgie's granddaughters bond. Number three you cook said breakfast as penitence for all of us missing you." Zach smiled, pulling the church door open for Dave. "Then I'll nap," Dave winked. Zach laughed.

He and Zach entered the church together, each taking a service order folder from the ushers. They walked up to the pew that Jack, Beth and Aaron were sitting in. Dave lightly pushed Zach in first to sit down next to Jack, following him in and sat down. Zach bowed his head in prayer and then looked at Jack.

"How's Molly?" Zach whispered.

"Where do you think she spent half of the night sleeping?" he whispered with his huge smile. Zach and Dave smiled at each other. "Where's Caleigh?"

"Jack, wooden pew backs and being pregnant doesn't work in her world right now," Zach smiled at him. Beth and Aaron smiled at the boys. "But I'm cooking breakfast for all of us after church."

"Pancakes and sausages?" Jack asked.

"You got it bro," Zach smiled.

Dave leaned around Zach to look at Jack. "Why do you think I'm here?"

Jack gave Dave the Rossi point with his huge smile that showed off two missing molars. Gary and Brenda, sitting behind Aaron and Beth softly laughed, as did Grandma Eileen sitting next to them. Brenda rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "He's home," she whispered.

"Gray hair count increases," Aaron said to giggles amongst the group. Zach shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Touch them all Zach Hotchner," Dave quietly snarked. Aaron looked down the pew and gave Dave his best Hotchner glare. Gary, Brenda, and Eileen, along with the rest of the Hotchner family church group sitting near them, giggled more.

"He's Uncle Dave," Jack smiled, looking at Zach, sharing a fist bump with his brother.

Zach smiled. Eileen rubbed Zach's shoulder with a large smile as Aaron shook his head. That caused more soft laughter among the family of church friends.

The church service ended with Pastor Jon and Pastor Thiel welcoming Zach back home. Eileen touched his shoulder. "How is Caleigh doing?"

Zach turned in the pew to look at her. "She's eight months pregnant and Dr. Lisa has her on partial bed rest. She's restless and not happy." Eileen looked at Zach. "But she's buying into the plan." Eileen sharply looked at him more. "I'm home," Zach smiled. "She needs family. Rachel and Tom will join us after they are done with church at St. Andrew's. Mike worked the midnight shift last night. He and his fiancée Sarah will be there as well, wanting to get his belly full and head to bed."

Eileen rubbed his shoulder. "If she's on bed rest, she needs family. Starting with you."

Zach smiled at her. "All over it grandma Eileen. I hate how things ended for the team. But honestly, I'm glad to be home with my wife."

Gary smiled at Zach. "We all get it Zach. We were pulling for the Braves after the Nats dropped out of the race. Welcome home kid."

"Thanks Gary," Zach smiled.

Brenda rubbed Beth's shoulder. "Who's Molly?"

Beth turned to look over her shoulder at Brenda. "Jack's new dog. She's Lexie sister." Beth smiled at Dave. "That makes her Mudg's granddaughter as well. We'll tell you the story during our coffee klatch." Gary and Brenda smiled.

Dan Larson rubbed Jack's shoulder. "You got a new friend Jack?" His wife Jan smiled at the boys.

"The best friend," Jack smiled back at him. "She needed a home rather than a shelter." Jack paused in thought as the family got ushered out of their pew. He looked at Dan. "She's home now," Jack smiled.

Zach rubbed Jack's head, standing up to leave the church pew. He winked at Dan. "Molly is where she belongs. Dad and Beth will fill you in at your coffee klatch with the details," Zach smiled. "I'm gonna head out to get all the fixings for Uncle Dave's impromptu breakfast while you all sip coffee that I can't drink" he smiled. "And check on my wife."

"Give her our love from all of us," Jan smiled.

"Thanks Jan," Zach smiled. "And hey Jan."

"Yeah Zach?"

He smiled. "Make Uncle Dave pay for the coffee."

The church group laughed as Dave growled at Zach who shared a high five with Jack.

Aaron shook his head at the group leaving the pew. "He's home." The group laughed more. Beth laughed with them.

-00CM00-

Zach walked into the kitchen with the grocery bags for breakfast. Caleigh waddled down the steps. Lexie immediately demanded her attention. Caleigh smiled, petting her as she headed for the kitchen. She smiled at Zach pulling the groceries out of the bag. "What's going on?"

Zach smiled at her, pulling her as close as he could. He kissed forehead. "Breakfast. Uncle Dave gave the command. I follow through. Your folks, Mike and Sarah will be here as well."

Caleigh smiled. "How'd Molly do last night?"

Zach smiled. "She slept with Jack. How do you think she did? How are you babe?" Zach looked at her. "Be honest."

Caleigh smiled more. "I slept eight hours. Something I haven't done in a while and I needed." She smiled at Zach. "Maybe sleeping with my husband helped that because the pillow between my knees isn't cutting it anymore." Zach kissed her. "But if we're having company, I need a shower. That doesn't happen every day in my world right now."

"Need help babe?" Zach asked.

Caleigh smiled, shaking her head. "I can still handle that. Just don't look at my very hairy legs that I can't shave anymore."

Zach smiled. "You wanna compare?"

Caleigh shook her head. "You Hotchner men are hair growing machines. Thank god you got your mom's hair genes," she smiled, heading for the steps. "It's not dark hair like mine."

"I thank her every day," Zach smiled.

Caleigh stopped, went back to Zach and kissed him. "I know that," she smiled, rubbing Zach's small growth of hair around his chin.

-00CM00-

Dave walked into the home an hour later. Caleigh was cutting up the cantaloupe and watermelon Zach had bought and was putting them on the plate she had got out along with green and red grapes. Dave grabbed a grape, putting it into his mouth, looking at Caleigh, kissing her cheek. "You sure you should be doing this?" Lexie swiveled around his legs, demanding his attention. Dave smiled, petting her.

Caleigh smiled at him, giving him a kiss back. "It beats lying around all day. I'm not used to that."

"Or maybe not used to being this pregnant," Dave smiled, grabbing another grape, tossing it to Lex and then grabbing another one for himself.

Caleigh smiled. "Uncle Dave, it's more like having my husband home."

"That I get," Dave smiled, rubbing her back as Zach put another batch of sausages he had fried into the oven to keep them warm.

Dave looked at Zach, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Talk to me kid," he said, moving to the fridge in the kitchen to put some milk in his cup.

Zach smiled at him, putting the third pound of pork sausage links into the frying pan. "Uncle Dave," Zach said, "we made statements last year. We followed through this year. I'm damn proud to be a part of the Braves' organization. And the kids came through. They were huge and grew up a bit too."

Dave smiled at him. "But…."

Zach smiled. "We sent messages. We're going to be a team to deal with next year." Zach looked at Dave. "But if you're asking me if I'm glad we aren't going to face the Red Sox buzz saw again? You bet Uncle Dave. We won that one game when you were down in Atlanta. But they are a machine." Zach looked at Dave. "Next year," he smiled.

"But?" Dave asked again.

Zach looked at him. "What are you getting at?"

Dave shook his head. "Not what you think. You played your ass off even with a pregnant wife at home alone that I know you thought about every day. But now Zach, you have something special to focus on. And it's not baseball."

Zach looked at him. "I get it Uncle Dave," he smiled, frying the last batch of sausages.

"That's my boy," Dave smiled.

Caleigh walked around the kitchen island and kissed Dave's cheek. "Thank you. Forever our champion."

Dave shook his head. "I love you two dummies," he smiled. Caleigh and Zach smiled at him.

The Greystone family got out of Mike's truck as Aaron, Beth, Jack and Molly on her harness collar and leash walked up the driveway. Mike pointed at Molly with a smile at Jack. "Something you want to share dude?" Molly promptly sat down.

"Mike, meet my dog Molly," Jack beamed. Aaron and Beth shared smiles with Rachel and Tom.

"Hi sweetheart," Sarah said, coming around the front of the truck. Molly rose up on all four legs, wagging her tail at Sarah. "OMG Jack," Sarah smiled. "This is huge for you," she said rubbing his back as she and Mike petted Molly."

"And guess what guys!" Jack excitedly said. "She's Lexie's littermate. That means she's Mudgie's granddaughter as well."

Tom looked at Aaron. "It's a long story," Aaron smiled. "And pretty remarkable."

"That is most awesome Jack," Rachel smiled at Jack, rubbing his shoulder.

"It's totally amazing Rachel," Jack said, heading in the garage door that Mike had opened.

Rachel looked at Beth. "It really is," Beth smiled as they all headed into the house. "And we all love her already."

"Good for you," Rachel smiled as Jack took off the leash and Molly bolted into the home.

Dave smiled as Molly came into the kitchen and noticed Lexie. "Here's your moment Uncle Dave," Caleigh smiled.

Dave looked at Jack. "Take them out into the backyard and let them get to know each other while they can run a bit." He smiled at Jack. "Trust me champino; it won't take long."

Jack opened the patio door to let the two sisters out as Beth filled in the two families of the dogs' history. Zach hugged Rachel and Tom. "That is rock star amazing," Mike smiled, kissing Caleigh. "How are you sis?"

"Gee Mikey; I'm very pregnant." Mike looked at her. "And happy to finally have my husband home."

"That I can understand," Mike said, giving Caleigh a hug.

Zach pulled Sarah to him giving her a hug while pulling up her left hand. He looked at Mike checking out Sarah's engagement ring. "You cheap bastard. That's the best you could do on the bling?" The group in the kitchen all laughed.

"I don't make six mill a year like you," Mike fired back.

"Neither do I. Jose takes fifteen percent," Zach countered. The group all laughed as Zach sincerely hugged Sarah. "Welcome to the fam," he smiled. "He's an ass. But he's a loveable ass." The group all laughed more. "I'm so happy for you Sarah. You found a great guy," Zach smiled.

"Thanks bro," Sarah smiled, rubbing Zach's chest. "I know that." Zach kissed her cheek, shaking Mike's hand.

"Congratulations Mike," Zach smiled.

Mike looked at him. "No snark?"

Zach shook his head. "Why? You finally got your shit together."

Mike shook his head as Dave roared with laughter. "I walked into that one didn't I?"

"Yes, you did Mike," Dave smiled.

The families had a wonderful breakfast together filled with laughter and love while two sisters curled up together for their morning nap.

Jack snapped a picture on his cellphone. "That's the one we send to Jenna and Charlie," he smiled, sending it to Zach. Caleigh took Zach's phone while he was still cooking pancakes.

"Consider it sent Jack," she smiled.

-00CM00-

After their wonderful Sunday morning brunch, the family stayed clear of Caleigh and Zach. They all knew they needed time together. Alone. Which the couple enjoyed. "We do need this," Caleigh smiled as they shared dinner Monday night. "And you haven't lost your touch cooking pork chops," she said, putting in another bite.

"I've missed making them," Zach replied. "The season is behind me and I'm glad to be home."

Caleigh looked at Zach. "No regrets?"

Zach shook his head. "I could list out a host of regrets. But in the end, I see our season as one of moving forward. We got some playoff experience while having a great time together. I'm ready to relax, being satisfied that all of us did a great job as a team."

"I like that report," Caleigh smiled, rubbing Zach's arm.

The next few days were quiet ones for Zach and Caleigh. They enjoyed their time being reunited. Each afternoon, Zach would give a high five to Henry getting off the bus. Then walked up to his folk's home to make sure Jack and Molly were bonding.

Zach knew he didn't need to worry. He just wanted to see it and rejoice in it while Caleigh took her afternoon nap. Jack and Molly playing in the backyard together made him smile. And gave some prospective on his life.

-00CM00-

Thursday morning Zach had two loads of laundry done by the time Caleigh came downstairs. "What do you want for breakfast babe?"

Caleigh shook her head. "Maybe just a bowl of Cheerios," she said, moving to the cabinet to get out a bowl.

Zach looked at her. "You OK babe?"

Caleigh shook her head. "I just don't feel the same."

"Have you called Dr. Lisa?"

Caleigh smiled. "I don't feel _that_ different."

Enjoying their spaghetti dinner that night, Caleigh twinged with a pain and rubbed her mid-section. "Babe?" Zach asked.

Caleigh looked at him. "Now I feel different."

"I'm calling Lisa," Zach said, grabbing his cellphone.

"Dr. Mahoney," Lisa answered.

"Hi Doc," Zach said. "I'm Zach. The now home husband of Caleigh Hotchner that you don't know. Caleigh hasn't felt the best all day but she's brushed it off. But she just had a twinge that she can't brush off."

"Zach, get her to the hospital. I'll meet you there."

"You got it Doc," Zach said. He looked at Caleigh. "Hospital for you."

Caleigh looked around the kitchen. "We can't leave with all the dishes not cleaned. And what about Lex?"

"Babe, I'm getting you on the way to the hospital. After that, I'll take care of it. Come on," Zach said, "let's move." Zach stopped. "On second thought, you just stay there while I get our bags into the truck. Then I'll get you in."

Caleigh laughed. "The Cobra is panicked." That was Zach's new tattoo, wound around his bicep of his left arm.

"God damn right the Cobra is panicked." He looked at Caleigh. "Don't mess with me."

"Zach," Caleigh said, getting off her chair. "I'm not leaving our kitchen like this."

"Babe, I'm getting your butt to the hospital. I have a plan for the kitchen. Sit your pregnant butt back down." Caleigh had another contraction as Zach sped up the steps. He grabbed his and Caleigh's pre-packed bags and flew down the steps.

Caleigh laughed at him. "Zach, it's OK." Just then, she rubbed her mid-section with another twinge.

"Tell me about it," he growled. "Stay there until I can help you to the truck," Zach said as he flew out to the garage with the bags.

After he got Caleigh in the truck and buckled up, Zach went to the door. He looked at Lex, locking the door. "Re-enforcements coming soon girl."

Zach sped down the street. He pulled out his cell, hit a speed dial number and put the cell on speaker, handing it to Caleigh.

"Hey son," Aaron answered. "What's up?"

"Dad, I need a huge favor."

"Name it Zach."

"Go down to the house and clean up the kitchen for Caleigh and me. And then take Lex up to the house."

"Zach?"

"We're on the way to the hospital dad."

Aaron smiled. "Relax son; we've got it covered. Just get Caleigh there and listen to the doctors."

"Thanks dad," Zach said, ending the call.

Beth looked at Aaron. "Caleigh is on the way to hospital," he smiled.

Jack looked at them. "It's too soon."

Aaron shook his head. "I'm sure it's a false alarm," he smiled.

Zach and Caleigh got to the hospital as Aaron, Beth and Jack entered their home.

A nurse with an orderly came out the emergency room door. "Are you the Hotchners?"

"Yes ma'am," Zach said.

"You're our priority tonight," the nurse smiled at Caleigh as she and the orderly got Caleigh into the wheelchair the orderly had.

Another person met Zach at the door. "Hi Zach, I'm Jake, Dr. Lisa's PA. Please trust me." Zach nodded at him. "You go with Caleigh. I'll get your truck parked, grab your luggage and lock the truck."

Zach looked at him. "Seat preset two."

"Zach?"

"I'm six foot two. You and Caleigh are five foot eight."

Jake smiled. "Got it."

"Let's get moving folks," the nurse said. "Second floor, surgical bay one."

Beth looked around the kitchen at the kids' home. "Aaron, I'm not a profiler like you, but they left mid meal," she said, pointing at the dishes on the table. Aaron looked at her. "I think you should call Rachel," Beth said as she started doing clean up with Jack helping her.

"No kidding dad," Jack said, taking Zach's half drank glass of milk.

Aaron pulled out his cell and hit a speed dial number.

"Hi Aaron," Rachel answered. "What's up?"

"Caleigh and Zach are on the way to the hospital while Beth, Jack and I are cleaning up the kitchen from half-eaten meals."

Aaron heard Rachel swallow. "Aaron, we need to get there as well."

"Rachel?" he said, putting his cell on speaker.

"Aaron, I'm a nurse. Them sending Caleigh home early I get. I bought in on it. But putting Caleigh on bed rest the past four weeks has sent up a red flag for me that my daughter has brushed off to Dr. Mahoney being overly cautious. I don't buy it. There is something more going on. I don't know about you and Beth, but Tom and I are on the way to that hospital."

Aaron looked at Beth. "After we get things cleaned up here and Lex to the house, we'll be there too."

-00CM00-

Aaron, Beth and Jack blew into the hospital an hour later. Tom was waiting for them. "This way," he said, waving them to the elevator bank. Dave blew in behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked Dave as they got the elevator.

"Someone might have sent me a text Aaron. And I love those two kids." He looked at Jack. "Thanks Champino."

"Any time Uncle Dave," Jack said. "I'm glad you're here. I'm worried."

"Hold that elevator," they heard as Mike and Sarah ran in.

Dave rubbed Jack's shoulder. "Caleigh is in good hands."

Jack looked at Mike and Sarah. "It's my weekend off Jack," Mike smiled. "We're good; listen to Uncle Dave."

Tom got them all off on the second floor and led them to the OB-GYN wing of the hospital. "All we know is she is having a C-section," Tom said. He nodded them to the waiting area that Rachel was in. "Any word?" Tom asked. Rachel shook her head, pacing more.

A little over an hour later, Zach in hospital scrubs, walked out of the operating room. He pulled off his hair net and sank to his knees.

The family all looked at him.

###

 **A/N: Gary and Brenda are two of the Hotchner church family that I introduced in the original of this series.**

 **PA is personnel assistant.**

 **I know. I'z bad. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You ready gang? :D Tissue alert!**

 ***shakes finger at tenajens* Luvs ya!**

Chapter 3

Aaron was the first one to approach him. "Son?"

Zach continued to stay in the position. Jack looked at Dave. Dave rubbed Jack's back, as nervous as his nephew.

Then Zach looked at his dad. And smiled. "Dad, you told me this would be the most incredible experience of my life. It is," he smiled standing up. "I just had to thank God for it," Zach said, shaking his head and wiping away tears. The rest quickly approached as Aaron pulled Zach into a hug.

"Caleigh?"

"She's the most amazing woman in the world dad," Zach smiled, tightly hugging his dad. "She's doing fine considering," he said looking at Caleigh's family as he pulled away from Aaron.

The group, standing near the surgical room could hear a baby crying. Zach smiled at them. "That's six pound Taylor Rachel," he smiled, rubbing Beth's shoulder, smiling at Rachel. "And by the set of her lungs, you can tell she's wonderful, with all the right pieces in all the right places," Zach said. The group all smiled. "She's just a little pissed off."

"Zach?" Mike asked.

Zach smiled, looking at his dad. "She had to share a womb with her brother, Trevor Aaron, at six pounds, four ounces that caused their mom's C-section. She's the one that didn't like being cramped by her brother. Trev is already sleeping." He looked at the group. "Along with his mother. That's the bad news."

The group all took a second or two to process in the information.

"Twins?" Jack asked, doing the math. The group started to look around at each other, sharing smiles of understanding.

"Yup bro," Zach smiled at him.

Tom looked at him. "You two knew."

Zach smiled. "Remember the private birthday card?" Tom smiled. "It had the ultra sound picture of the two of them."

Rachel shook her head. "You're going to chase all of us out of here tonight?"

Zach smiled. "I'm not grandma," he said, hugging her and Tom. "But all of your pull isn't going to work tonight on this hospital staff. They want Caleigh and the twins to sleep."

Beth pulled Zach into a hug. "Maybe you too dad. You've had a lot on your plate the past couple of weeks."

Zach pulled her close. "Yeah, I have," he said, wiping a tear away. "And I'll be the first to admit I'm beat." Beth hugged him tighter as Aaron rubbed his shoulder.

Dave smiled at Jack, wiping a tear, pulling him close. Jack hugged Dave, which Dave matched. "Good evening Uncle Jack," Dave said with a smile, hugging Jack.

"Back at ya great Uncle Dave," Jack smiled at him.

Dr. Mahoney came out of the surgical room and looked at the family. Beth let Zach go. Lisa smiled. "I'm sure Zach has already given you the news. But I'm gonna back it up. He stays – you all go until tomorrow morning. I have four patients, three of whom are doing great," she smiled. "The fourth, I'm still worried about," she said, pointing at Zach. "They all need sleep," she smiled.

"We got it Doc," Dave smiled. Lisa looked at him. "I'm your really not related to the family uncle that is Italian and knows how to back you."

Lisa smiled. "As long as I'm not a co-conspirator in a mob hit, you're gold," she said to Dave. Dave smiled at her with a point.

"He's Uncle Dave," Jack smiled.

Lisa smiled back at him. "And you Uncle Jack will get first dibs on holding a baby."

Jack shook his head. "Thanks Doc. But I think some grandmas and grandpas get that first."

"You're good kid," she smiled, looking at the group. "But I mean it. I'm worried about Zach. Caleigh has been following my orders. She and the babies are fine. They'll have a quiet night and the nurses will feed them every three to four hours. I know mom and dad will wake up. But they need sleep. But Zach is my wild card. He needs it the most to help Caleigh when they all go home."

The family all smiled as Zach shared hugs with Mike and Sarah. He got to Dave. Dave shook his head with a smile. "I've said it once; I'll say it again. You're an over-achieving Hotchner."

"Shut up Uncle Dave and give me a hug," Zach smiled,

Dave deeply hugged him. "Congrats kiddo."

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Zach smiled.

"You sure they're all OK?" Jack asked, looking at Dr. Mahoney.

Lisa smiled. "They're doing wonderful Jack. They're just a little on the small side for now."

Zach pulled Jack into his arms. "They are Jack. I'll admit I'm beat. I came home from a brutal play-off series and our run to get there to a wife that needed my every attention. But we're going to get a suite like the one we had when dad had his surgery a couple years back. And other than waking up every couple of hours to help Caleigh feed Trev and Tay, I'm gonna conk."

"Flag on that play," Dr. Lisa smiled. "You didn't hear me correctly." Zach and the group looked at her. "I'm all in with parents bonding with their newborns." She looked at Zach. "You and Caleigh will get that. Tomorrow morning, after you both sleep. She just had surgery. And you look three degrees from exhausted. I need you to help Caleigh when I discharged the three of them even if she's not breastfeeding." Rachel looked at her. "We talked about it and Caleigh thought it would be too much for her. I agreed." Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

Lisa looked at all of them. "I agree with the studies that family quality time with newborns is essential. You two have already got it." She looked at Zach. "I'll let you get that more with Taylor to get her settled down," she winked. The grouped all slightly laughed.

"But Zach, Caleigh has told me about you, your work ethic, and how hard you've battled to get the Braves in the playoffs. And since you've been home, you crawl into the Jacuzzi tub…,"

"With a stiff drink," Zach admitted.

"Every night," Lisa smiled. "And that's perfectly understandable," Dr. Lisa said. "Your body needs to rest as much as Caleigh's right now. You've both been through a long season," she smiled, using quotes marks on the last word. The family all smiled. "And the babies will not notice who is feeding them through the night. Trust me. They'll bond with you two tomorrow. When you both are rested. And with the both of you more rested, that bond will be stronger," she smiled.

Aaron looked at Dr. Mahoney. "When can we come back tomorrow?"

Lisa smiled. "Eight, with a big ass McDonald's breakfast delivery." The group looked at her. "Hospital food sucks. And they need more fuel than that." She looked at the group. "You can have the morning. I'm shutting them down again for the afternoon." She winked at Dave. "Bring the beer cooler tomorrow night."

"Got it Doc," Dave winked back.

"Seriously?" Mike asked.

"Seriously," Lisa smiled. "I'll take Caleigh off the pain killers, Advil three," she smiled at Rachel, "tomorrow morning for the good stuff in Uncle Dave's cooler. You, as a family, have a wonderful time in that suite."

Zach deeply yawned. Lisa looked at the family. "See what I mean," she said, shoving Zach back in the door.

She looked at assembled group. "Please, all of you," Lisa smiled. "I know what I'm dealing with. And I know what I'm doing."

"Thank you Doctor," Aaron smiled.

"You're welcome grandpa," Lisa smiled, rubbing his arm. "I mean it folks. Keep it plain and simple tomorrow morning. Tomorrow night?" She looked at Dave. "I like Corona with a lime thank you very much Uncle Dave that has no legal right to be here," she said with a smile. "Bring in food and a cooler. The staff will not say a word."

Mike looked at Dave. "I think you and I need to bond."

Dave shook his head. "Asshole." The families laughed.

Lisa smiled. "That's what they will need tomorrow night." She smiled more. "And deserve. Caleigh has been a trouper through this all without having Zach around. That's my end of the bargain." She looked at Aaron. "Your son needs this as much as she does. I take care of the whole family."

"Thank you Doctor," Aaron smiled.

Dave looked at Mike. "Coronas and limes are on you. I've got the rest."

Mike smiled. "Sounds like an Uncle Dave party to me."

"We can do some serious party planning tomorrow morning," Sarah smiled. Beth and Rachel nodded their heads with smiles.

A nurse came out of the surgical room, smiling at Lisa. "Doctor, dad wanted me to take this picture to show to Jack."

Lisa smiled as the nurse showed Jack Zach's cellphone. It was Zach and Taylor. Soundly sleeping together in a rocking chair. "Wow," Jack softly smiled.

Dr. Lisa looked at Aaron. "I rest my case."

"Duly noted," Aaron smiled as the family huddled around the cellphone.

Lisa smiled at them. "Go home and get some sleep as well. This end is covered. And you've all got the plan."

"Thank you Doctor," Tom smiled.

Rachel rubbed her arm. "Thank your Dr. Mahoney."

Lisa smiled at Rachel and shook her head, winking at Mike. "I escaped a nurse Rachel butt chewing."

"Only cause you rock Doc," Mike smiled.

"Thank you Doctor Mahoney," Aaron smiled. "We're all in."

 **###**

 **A/N: *pokes head out above foxhole* We good? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *points* You know where the tissue box supply is.**

Chapter 4

Aaron came out of the bath area in his boxers, showered and shaved. He looked at Beth going to her nightstand to get her cellphone. "Beth?"

"Zach and Caleigh have to see this," she brightly smiled. "Maybe you too Hotchner," she smiled more, nodding her head down the hallway to follow her.

Aaron stuck his head in Jack's bedroom as Beth took the picture. Jack was still sound asleep in the middle of his bed. With Lexie wrapped around one side of his legs. Molly had the other side. Beth winked at Aaron sending the picture to Zach and Dave. "You're good Mrs. Hotchner," Aaron smiled at her, giving her a kiss.

"I am," she smiled. "Now get dressed and get Jack up while I shower and get him," she said, pointing at Jack, "doing the same," she smiled. "We've got some grandbabies to see." Aaron smiled. "And he has dogs to take care of," Beth said, pointing at Jack.

"On it grandma," Aaron smiled, kissing her again moving back to the master bedroom. He stopped in the middle of the hallway. Beth looked at him.

"Aaron?"

"Jack is covered for missing school?"

"Text already sent," Beth smiled.

"Shit Beth," Aaron said, putting his hand to his forehead. "With all that happened last night, I just realized I haven't let Sean, John, Hannah and Jessica know."

Beth smiled. "I'd take care of that before Jack," she said, kissing him. "I'm showering."

Aaron quickly got dressed and then sat down on the end of the bed, pulling his cell off the dresser. _Good morning all_ , Aaron texted. _My deepest apologies for not doing this last night. I'm still processing myself._

 _Caleigh had a C-section last night that gave all of us two very healthy grandchildren. Yes, you read that right. Six pound four ounce Trevor and a six pound Taylor. Yeah! It's twins! Mom, son and daughter are doing fantastic. Zach is still a variable coming off his baseball season. Dr. Lisa is in._

 _She shut down all the kids last night. Most importantly Zach and Caleigh. We're just getting up to finally see the babies. That should happen in an hour or so._

 _Brooks family, please come. You can stay with us. Family party tonight with Dr. Lisa's approval. Great grandma, please make your oldest grandson's favorite._

 _Sean, you and Kim come when you can. I'll nail down the kids for a baptism date so you can get off from work. You know they will want you here for that._

 _Yes…I'm still adjusting. I'm a grandfather. Pics and video to follow soon._

-00CM00-

At the same time as the Hotchner family was getting up, the other Hotchner family was sitting on Caleigh's bedside, feeding their newborn children. Zach expertly burped Trevor. Caleigh shook her head at Zach and then finally got a burp out of Taylor. Zach got Trevor back in his bed and then took Taylor from Caleigh, putting her to bed. Caleigh looked at Zach. "I've got to go to the bathroom." Zach buzzed for a nurse and gently helped her off the bed. Megan, the morning nurse came in and helped him get Caleigh into the bathroom.

Megan nodded him out the door. "This is the aftermath of birth I deal with. You'll get to deal with when you get home for five more weeks."

"I get it," Zach smiled.

"Do we sleep or stay up for the family storm?" Caleigh asked Zach, as Megan got her back into the room.

Zach kissed her. "I'm putting my ass back in that bed," he pointed.

"You go," Caleigh smiled. Megan helped her get back into her hospital bed and comfortable under Zach's watchful eye. He then crawled into the bed of the sleeper sofa.

An hour later, the Hotchner and Graystone families met coming off the elevators from the parking lot of the hospital. Mike looked at the massive McDonald's bag Jack had in his hand. "Dude?" he pointed.

"This is for me and Zach," Jack said. He pointed at Mike's. "Hello dude?"

"This is all mine," Mike said. "Sarah and Caleigh's is in with mom and dad's." Sarah rolled her eyes at Jack. Jack smiled at her.

Walking to the nursery unit, Beth pulled out her phone and showed it the Greystone family. "I think our other addition is fitting in," she smiled.

"Dude," Mike smiled at Jack. "Molly is the bomb!"

Jack smiled. "Totally Uncle Mike," he said, sharing a high five with him. Tom and Rachel smiled at the picture as well.

Getting to the nursery unit, a guard stopped them. "I need identification please from all of you. It's the hospital security policy."

Aaron smiled, pulling out his credentials. "Thank you. We get it."

"Holy shit," the guard said, looking at Aaron's badge. "I think you all are good," he said, opening the door for them.

"And officer, there's going to be another FBI agent coming in here later this morning with the same creds. He's technically not family. But he is allowed in."

The guard smiled. "Would that be Uncle Dave?" They all looked at him. The guard smiled. "Dr. Lisa might have given me the head's up," he smiled.

Jack smiled. "The one and only." The rest all laughed.

"Thank you," Aaron smiled at the officer.

Making their way to Caleigh's room, Mike looked at Aaron and Beth. "Where the hell is he?"

Aaron shook his head. "He better be getting his ass to the BAU to handle things today. He's in charge until Morgan can take over."

Sarah looked at Aaron. "I've heard the stories about him and the boys. This means that much to him?"

Aaron smiled at her. "Yes it does. Those two newborns in there he'd give his life for. Like my sons – and me out in the field."

Mike smiled at his fiancée. "He's Uncle Dave babe," pushing the door open to Caleigh's room, letting the rest in first.

Zach came out of the bathroom in sport shorts, slides and bare chested. "Oh my god, it's food," he smiled at the group, moving to Caleigh's bed. She was already awake as Zach helped her sit on the bedside and sat down with her, pulling the hospital bed tray around to the two of them.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Really," Caleigh said. "I'm starving. You go look at babies and let us eat."

Tom dug out the food for Caleigh as Jack handed a bag to Zach. "Two egg McMuffin meals with a side of pancakes and three apple juices. I get the fourth Egg McMuffin meal and pancakes." Zach looked at him. "I had my apple juice at home," Jack smiled.

Sarah held up the gallon of milk she carried along with some plastic glasses. She winked at Caleigh. "I know your husband."

"We sorta love you," Caleigh smiled, opening her breakfast.

Aaron went to Zach's bag, pulled out a t-shirt and threw it at Zach's head. "Put that on before you eat."

Zach smiled. "Yes grandpa," he said, pulling the t-shirt on.

The group all laughed, looking at the twins soundly sleeping in their baby beds with the heat lamps keeping them warm.

Jack went to the two beds and looked. He took some time, shook his head, pulled out his cellphone and took a picture. He looked at his dad and Beth. "Touch them all Jack Hotchner," Beth smiled.

Jack hit the send on his text. "Merrill and Sela got included too," he smiled.

Zach smiled at him. "Come and get your breakfast Uncle Jack."

They all prayed together and then enjoyed their breakfasts.

Zach and Caleigh inhaled theirs and yawned. Everyone looked at them. "We heard every feeding. And we got to do the seven am one this morning. You all are up to bat in a couple of hours," Zach smiled, yawning. "And since my wife is now off pain meds, I'm sleeping with her." He pulled off his t-shirt and fired it back at Aaron's head. "Good night Grandpa," he smiled, getting Caleigh settled and curling up next to her.

"Go you two," Beth smiled. They both nodded off.

Rachel looked at the rest of the group as Mike pulled all the garbage together. "Anyone beside me want to hold a baby?" she smiled, gently pulling Trevor out of his bed. "Grandpa," she smiled at Aaron, "I believe this one has your name." She put Trevor into his arms.

Aaron snuggled his grandson close, remembering the days he did that with his two sons. "Hi you," he whispered. "Welcome. I love you my grandson." Beth rubbed his back with her other arm around Jack.

"Wow," Jack whispered.

Rachel did the same with Taylor, holding her close. "Good morning my granddaughter," Tom smiled, kissing her forehead. Mike took a picture on his cell phone.

"Bub is going to get a helluva wake up text," he smiled.

"She's beautiful," Sarah smiled.

-00CM00-

While that was all happening, Section Chief Cruz blew into the Bullpen and looked at Anderson. "Agent Anderson, I need you in Agent Rossi's office now please," he said.

"Sir?" Anderson asked, rising out of his desk chair. "Agent Rossi is never in the office before…" He looked at Dave coming in through the glass doors of the BAU. "Cancel that sir," Anderson said, going up the steps of the Bullpen.

Dave met him at the top of the steps and nodded him and Cruz into his office. He looked at them. "Our illustrious, FBI poster boy and suit-wearing Unit Chief can't think right now." Cruz and Anderson looked at Rossi.

Dave smiled. "He became a grandfather last night." Cruz and Anderson smiled. "To twins." Cruz and Anderson shared a look. And then wide smiles. Dave looked at Mat. "I've said more than once Zach was a god damn over-achiever." Cruz and Anderson laughed. "So obviously gentlemen, our illustrious leader is not going to be here today. He's at the hospital, as we speak, meeting his grandchildren." Dave looked at Cruz. "And I'm heading out to join that party ASAP. And then not going to be around here the rest of the day as well." He looked at the two of them. "They are my family." Cruz and Anderson smiled.

"We get it Dave," Mat smiled. "And relax," he said, shaking his head with a smile. "Coop's and Jack's teams are both in house. If a case pops, I have options. This team is on stand down." Cruz looked at Dave with a smile. "Does the team know?"

Dave shook head with a smile at Cruz. Just then, his cellphone pinged with a text. Dave smiled at it and handed his phone to Anderson. "Uncle Jack just gave the team my excuse for not being around here the rest of the day. But Anderson…."

"You don't know how to download the picture sir," Anderson smiled. "If I can take your phone sir, it will take me less than a minute."

"Go Brian," Cruz smiled. He sped out of the office. Cruz looked at Dave. "Morgan can handle the office stuff today Dave. I'll do the team briefing this morning."

"Thanks Mat," Dave smiled.

"Twins?" Cruz smiled.

"That rocked both families world." Cruz looked at him. "Hell Mat, mine too. Zach and Caleigh didn't share that news."

"God damn over achiever," Mat smiled at Dave. Dave pointed at him with a smile.

Anderson blew back into Dave's office, handing him his cellphone. "Sir, can I say something?"

Dave shook his head. "You know better Brian," Dave smiled. "But I'm going to beat you to it."

"Garcia is going to be all over this today to get pictures of those babies," Mat smiled.

Dave pointed at Mat, smiling at Brian. "RHIP," he said.

"Sir?" Brian said.

"Rank Has Its Privileges," Dave smiled. "And now guys, I'm heading out." He smiled. "I know how Aaron feels right now. I'm gonna get to hold my great niece and nephew in my arms."

Anderson smiled at him. "So enjoy that sir."

Cruz rubbed Dave's shoulder as Dave came around his desk. "Do enjoy that Dave," he smiled. "I know what you mean to Aaron and the boys. Just remember we want pictures," Cruz smiled more. "In the end, we all answer to one Penelope Garcia. And she won't like being out of the loop." The three laughed. "But Dave, one thing," Cruz added. Dave looked at him. "Names?"

"Trevor and Taylor," he smiled. "And I promise lots of pictures with Garcia in the loop," Dave smiled, flying down the steps.

Anderson looked at Cruz and smiled. "She'll have fun with that."

Cruz looked at him, smiling. "Yes she will," he smiled at Anderson. "Brian just back up Agent Morgan like you can in the office today with Hotch and Dave being gone. And call me if you two need to put out fires."

Brian smiled. "You got it sir."

-00CM00-

Dave blew into the hospital parking lot and put his Land Rover into a spot. A 2011 white Chevy Cavalier pulled into the spot next to him as Dave got out. He looked over. "Bub, what the hell you doing here?"

"Hi Dave," Caleb smiled. "I got a bitch of a wake-up text." Dave smiled. "And immediately texted my linebacker coach. I pleaded my case. It's my first nephew and niece." Caleb smiled at Dave. "He told me to get my ass home. I was excused from practice, today only," he said to Dave, "and that he'd cover with my professors the two classes I'd miss today. Thank god we've got the bye this week."

Dave rubbed his back. "Sports teams get family," he smiled, walking to the elevator with Caleb. "I've learned that with Zach. But holy shit Bub. You made it here this quick?"

Caleb shook his head. "And with that piece of shit I drive," he said thumbing at his car. He smiled at Dave. "The Virginia state troopers must have thought they were seeing an aberration."

Dave laughed, getting on the parking lot elevator with Caleb. "It's a family day Bub," he smiled, slapping Caleb on the shoulder.

"It is a family day Uncle Dave," Caleb said. "And I can't wait either," he smiled, rubbing Dave's shoulder.

-00CM00-

Penelope Garcia walked into her lair and signed onto her computers. The first thing that come up was a hack from Monty into her system. _Hey girl_ , she read. _No games this morning. Real deal. Press the button. Who loves you?_

Garcia smiled hitting the button. Beth's picture of Jack sleeping with Molly and Lexie appeared first. Then Jack's picture of the twins sleeping in their beds appeared on her screens. "Oh my god!" Garcia smiled.

Chief Cruz walked into her lair. Garcia swung in her chair. Mat smiled at her. "Agent Garcia, you think you can make that my lead for the team's debrief this morning? Grandpa and Uncle Dave will not be there," he winked.

"Sir, I need info. Names; birth weight….."

Cruz shook his head. "Penelope they all, except Zach and Caleigh, are still reeling a bit." Garcia looked at him. "Zach and Caleigh knew it was twins. They didn't share that with any of their family."

"Like none sir?"

Cruz smiled. "Like none. And they are," he said, pointing at Garcia's screen, "Trevor and Taylor." Garcia looked at him and then at the picture. "It's a boy and girl Penelope," he said with his broad smile, rubbing her shoulder. "Sorry, I don't have the deets other than they are doing wonderful."

"I can honey badger that info down in a sec sir," she smiled. She looked at Mat. "This is for real?" she whispered.

Cruz smiled. "This is for real. Please do your magic for the team's morning briefing. I'm handling that. Morgan is running the office." Mat started to leave and turned. He looked at her. "Garcia, this briefing is top secret."

"So got it sir," Garcia said, twirling in her chair, getting into her systems.

-00CM00-

Dave and Caleb got to the security guard to the natal unit. The guard gave them his hard ass look as Dave pulled out his credentials. He smiled at the two. "You have to Uncle Dave," he smiled.

Caleb looked at Dave. "Your reputation precedes you," he smiled. "Again." He looked at the guard. "For the record, I'm Uncle Bub."

"Congrats Uncle Bub," he guard smiled. "Yes, Uncle Dave's rep does," the guard smiled. "Go on in guys," he smiled, opening the door. "Room 208."

They got to the door and Caleb pushed it open for Dave. Dave looked at him. "Go Uncle Dave," Caleb smiled. "Our family knows how much you mean to them. And how much you've supported them." Dave looked at him. "Dave, you got them past their hell on earth." Caleb shook his head and smiled at Dave. "We're in man."

Mike looked at Caleb coming in the door. "Bro?"

Caleb shook his head. "I'm excused from classes and practice with everyone's blessings." He looked at Caleigh in bed with Zach standing next to her. "How you doing?" he asked Caleigh.

"I'm fine; just dealing with post surgerical and post partum issues."

"I'll pass on the second," Caleb smiled, hugging Zach and then gently hugging his sister.

Zach looked at Dave. Dave smiled at him, pulling him into a hug. "God damn over achiever," he smiled, hugging Zach deeply. The rest all smiled. Dave let go of Zach and went to Caleigh's bed. "Hi you," he said kissing her forehead.

"Hi you back," Caleigh smiled, kissing his cheek. "Go see the kids."

Sarah got up from her chair and walked up to Dave as he entered into the suite. She smiled. "You Italians like your ladies," she smiled. She put a baby into his arms. "That's your grand niece Taylor."

Dave's eyes showed tears as he took Taylor into his arms. Aaron pulled Beth to him. Jack put his arm around her. Zach slipped into Caleigh's bed, holding her close. "Don't lose it mom," he smiled. "Don't let the hormones win."

Caleigh looked at him, as Dave kissed Taylor's forehead. "Hi you," Dave smiled. "I've been waiting for you for a long time." He paused. "Your brother is your dad and mom's curve ball."

"Don't lose it either," Caleigh smiled at Zach.

"I think you're gonna win this one," Zach said, shaking his head at her, wiping away a tear.

###


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I was a huge fan of CM: BB. Why I've included those characters into this chapter. I've always envisioned that Strauss and then Cruz managed all the teams. All production rights to those involved with** _ **Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders**_ **.**

 **CM: SB? I never watched an ep.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. I appreciate them all.**

Chapter 5

Morgan walked into the Round Table Room and shook his head at JJ coming in. He pointed at the upper tier of offices that were dark. "Where's mom and dad?"

JJ shrugged. "No clue other than they are not here."

"And you haven't talked to Garcia Jayje?" he growled.

"Garcia is not available for some reason Derek," JJ said. "You know as much as I do."

"What? She's not available?" Derek incredulously asked as Reid and Tara came in.

"I think something is going on," Reid said, sitting down.

"Nailed that profile boy wonder," Morgan said, shaking his head. Tara looked at JJ. JJ just shrugged.

Just then, Jack Garrett's team walked into the room. Jack looked at Morgan. "You know what's up?"

Morgan shook his head. "I thought maybe you had a clue."

"It's gotta be huge," Tara added.

Cruz and Garcia started up the steps to the room. Mat stopped her. "I know Penelope you've done stage work in plays." Garcia looked at him. "Now would be the time to pull out that experience and wipe that grin off your face."

"Got it sir," Garcia said. "Serious game face."

"Thank you Agent," Cruz winked at her at with his smile.

"Good morning Agents," Cruz said, entering the room. "There is a reason that Hotch and Dave are not here this morning. Coop's team just left for a case in LA." Garcia sat down in her usual chair. "Agent Garcia," Cruz said.

"Right sir," grabbing her remote.

Jack Garrett looked at Monty. "You don't know?"

Monty shook his head. "She put up the holy hell firewall."

Clara Seger looked at Mae Jarvis. "This has to be big."

"You think?" Matt Simmones said.

Garcia looked at Monty. "Get them in line," she growled. Monty and Jack shared a look as the rest in the room raised their eyebrows.

She pushed a button over her shoulder. The teams expected the worst. What they got was Beth's photo of Jack and the dogs.

"Garcia?" Cruz asked.

"Sir, I thought I'd start with this. Because Beth sent it me."

JJ broadly smiled. "Jack got a dog." The group all smiled.

"That would be correct Jayje," Garcia smiled. "The black lab is Molly. Zach brought her with him last Saturday from the Atlanta area coming home. Her mom died and she needed a new home and someone to love her." She smiled at the team. "I think Molly got it."

"Garcia," Cruz said.

"Sorry sir," she said, looking at him. "I thought this was about new additions." Her laptop pinged. Garcia hit a button and Emily appeared in a corner of the video screen in the room."Speaking of…." Garcia said. "I thought Em should be in on this."

"Good evening Agent Prentiss," Cruz said.

"Good morning sir," Emily said back.

"Continue Garcia."

"Yes sir." She put another picture. Both teams looked and smiled at each other.

"This is why Hotch and Dave aren't around this morning," Cruz smiled. "Great job on the acting Penelope," he smiled at her. "It's all you."

Garcia smiled. "Thank you sir. Welcome Trevor Aaron, that weighed in last night at six pounds four ounces." Both teams smiled. "And Taylor Rachel weighed in at six pounds even via a C-section. Mom and kids are doing wonderfully."

"Oh my gawd," Emily said. "It's twins?"

"Seems that way Emily," Reid smiled.

"Thank you for that brainiac," Prentiss said. Jack Garrett smiled at his team.

Matt Simmones looked at his team. "Been there, done that," he smiled. Clara rubbed his shoulder with a smile.

"Right now it's just family," Garcia said, putting up more photos of the family together. JJ and Clara looked at Garcia. "It's OK my awesome ladies. I didn't do a hack job. Beth, Rachel and Jack have been feeding me the photos."

Garrett looked at Cruz. "You taking acting lessons from Garcia Mat?" he asked with a smile as the teams enjoyed more photos.

Mat smiled. "I might be," he winked. "Here's the deal gang. Hotch and Dave are not in the office today. Coop's team has been sitting on their butt for over a week. That's why they got the LA case." He looked at Garrett. "Unless you guys get a case, you're next up. Aaron's team is on stand down through next week unless I need a third team."

Both teams smiled at the picture of Jack holding both the babies. "And rightly so," Garrett smiled. "We can live with that Mat," he said.

Cruz smiled at the group as they finished watching the photomontage. "Other than that, it's business as usual. Morgan, you're the boss today with Aaron's team. Agent Anderson is your back up if you run into a fire. And I'm around all day as well."

"Happy to do it sir," Morgan smiled. "We'll be fine."

Garrett smiled. "Thanks Mat for letting us in on this."

"Any time Jack," Cruz smiled.

Mat rubbed Garcia's shoulder. "Thank you," he winked at her.

"My pleasure sir," Garcia smiled.

"Bye Emily," JJ said.

"Loves and hugs to all of you," Prentiss said. "And those babies. When can you see them?"

"Tomorrow. And since it's Saturday, anytime after lunch. Just try to spread it out so they don't get overwhelmed." Cruz said. "Tonight is family." He looked at the two teams. "And from the rumors I'm hearing, it's a Rossi all over this family party tonight." Both teams smiled, knowing Dave's legendary parties.

Jack Garrett smiled. "That sounds like Dave. He knows how to throw a party. And we all know how close he is to Aaron and the boys."

-00CM00-

At the same time as the briefing, Taylor began to stir in Beth's arms. She looked at Rachel. "There's got to be supplies in here." Rachel looked at her. "I've got a stinky diaper."

Aaron and Dave, helping Jack with his homework on his laptop, sitting on the couch together, looked up. Caleb, sitting in the rocking chair in the room, holding Trev, looked at his mother. "Times that by two."

Rachel moved to the end of the room by the door that had cabinets. She started opening doors. That woke up Zach and Caleigh as Taylor started to cry out her distress of a dirty diaper and her need for food. Zach pushed a button. "I've got a nurse on the way in," he smiled at Rachel, getting out of Caleigh's bed.

"I'm a nurse," Rachel said, "and know how to take care of newborn." She opened another cupboard door. "Bingo," she smiled, pulling out supplies.

Zach looked at Mike. "Isn't that supposed to be boom?" Mike shook his head at Zach. Zach winked at Caleigh. She smiled back at him with a yawn.

Three people, including the lead maternity ward nurse, came in the door. Beth and Rachel were putting new diapers on the twins. "That's our job," Carrie, the RN said.

Rachel smiled at her. "Later tonight. I'm an RN and we're the grandmothers."

Carrie smiled at her as the twins started howling for their feeding. "I'm on that," she smiled, putting formula together for twins with her assistant helping her. Beth and Rachel soothed the babies the best they could while their formula warmed in the microwave.

Rachel took the first bottle that Jordan, the assistant LPN brought to her. Rachel gave it to Taylor and got her to suck the bottle. Tay settled down. Rachel smiled at Aaron. "You're up to bat, grandpa," she smiled, putting Taylor in his arms.

"Hi sweetheart," Aaron beamed. "I remember how to do this."

Beth took the bottle of formula from Carrie with a smile at her and started to feed Trevor. He immediately started taking it. Beth looked at Aaron and Jack. "Should we break in the rookie?"

Jack smiled. "Go for it Beth."

Beth looked at Dave as Zach got Caleigh sitting on the side of her bed. Carrie checked her over. Dave shook his head.

"You're not waving off on this Uncle Dave," Mike smiled, putting his arm around Sarah's shoulder.

"Step up Big Dog," Zach challenged. Beth gently put Trevor into his arms, handing the bottle to him.

Carrie looked at him. "He's a hog." Dave looked at her. "He likes to suck it down too fast."

"But that causes tummy problems," Rachel smiled. "He gets one ounce then that bottle comes out."

"And then what?" Dave asked.

"He needs a burp," Rachel smiled.

"Damnit," Dave softly growled. Zach sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch, pulling on his t-shirt.

"Uncle Dave, I'm sorry you never got this moment with James." He looked at Dave. "That's why Caleigh and I wanted this for you now."

Jack, sitting between his dad and Dave, snuggled up to him. "Me too," Jack smiled.

Rachel smiled. "Relax Dave. Crying isn't the worst thing in their world. And it'll make him slow down." She looked at the ounce of the formula that Trevor had sucked down and pulled the bottle out of Trevor's mouth. Trevor howled his displeasure. Zach smiled, taking his son into his arms.

"This how you do it Uncle Dave." Rachel looked at Dave with a smile. Zach put Trevor on his shoulder. Aaron, feeding Taylor, did the same thing, handing the bottle of formula to Jack.

"It's simply engineering Uncle Dave," Zach smiled.

Mike and Caleb shared a look and shook their heads at each other.

"Uncle Dave, its warm formula." Zach smiled. "You just warm up the stomach area on their backs," Zach said, rubbing Trev's back. Aaron did the same with Taylor. "And then slowly work it up." He moved his hand up Trev's spine, slowly rubbing. A burp popped out two seconds later. That was echoed by his sister. That then loudly complained about not having her bottle. Aaron put Taylor in Jack's arms. Taylor blissfully took the other ounce. Aaron took her, got her to burp again and gave her to Jack.

He smiled at Jack. "Get her back to sleep and then we're out for a while. Caleigh and Zach need time to themselves with the kids."

Dave got Trevor to burp after finishing the last of his bottle. "You rock Uncle Dave," Zach smiled.

He got up and went to Trevor's bed. He looked at Rachel. "On his side Uncle Dave," she smiled. Dave kissed his forehead and put him in his bed.

Jack walked over to the beds with a conked out Taylor. "Sarah," he whispered. "Can you help me?" Sarah smiled, taking Taylor and putting her on her side in the bed.

"Good night sweetheart," Jack whispered. "I love you."

Dave rubbed Jack's back. "Sleep well my angel," he whispered. Tom smiled at him.

Dave looked at the group. "Let's get out of here, leave the kids alone for a while and do some party planning." He looked at Jack. "You know your job."

Jack smiled. "I'm more than happy to take care of the dogs."

Caleb looked at Beth. "Plural?"

Beth smiled, finding the picture on her cellphone. She showed it to Bub who looked at the picture and then Jack. "Dude? You got a dog?"

"Her name is Molly," Jack smiled, sharing a high five with Caleb.

Caleb looked around the room. "Geez guys. UVA is two hours away. We're all connected," he said, showing them all his cellphone. "I didn't get notified about Molly?"

"Sucks to be you," Mike smiled.

Zach shook his head at his brothers-in-law. "Take it outside guys," he growled. "My kids are sleeping and my wife needs the same."

The rest all lightly laughed, starting to filter out of the room. The hugs were warm and heartfelt.

Zach looked at Caleigh after they all left. "I love them," he smiled.

"So do I," Caleigh smiled back. "But I agree. Say it."

"We're finally alone as a family," Zach smiled.

###


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks Zabou! My loyal guest reviewer.**

Chapter 6

After everyone left, Zach got Caleigh settled back into bed to let her rest some more. He turned on his cellphone, expecting it to explode in his hand. There were only two messages – from Sean and the Dobsons. He hit a speed dial number. "Zach, what's wrong?" his dad answered.

"Nothing dad. Just explain to me why I only have two messages on my phone. And neither of them is from grandma and grandpa."

Beth smiled, taking Aaron's phone as he drove home, putting it on speaker. "They're coming here," Beth smiled. "Jessica texted me. They are already on the road. And you know how they are."

Zach smiled. "Grandma won't even talk on her cellphone while grandpa is driving." He could hear Jack giggling in the car.

Beth smiled. "They'll be there tonight."

"What about the team?" Zach asked.

"They know," Aaron said. "And have been told to hold off until tomorrow night."

"Thank you Mat Cruz," Zach said.

"Uncle Dave might have had a hand in that son," Aaron said.

"No shit dad." Jack giggled more. "I was just concerned about grandma and grandpa. I'm gonna call Sean and then the Dobsons."

"Give them all our love. See you later Zach," Beth said, ending the call.

Zach enjoyed a lengthy conversation with Sean and Kim updating them on Caleigh and the twins. "Zach," Sean said. "I gotta ask. How is your dad handling this?"

Zach smiled. "The stoic Hotchner veneer is showing. But it has cracks. Honestly, Uncle Sean, he's proud to be grandpa. And that's showing more."

"And how are you doing?" Kim asked.

Zach shook his head, walking around the room. "I got my ass blown away on my birthday finding out it was twins. By now, I was ready for this. Take this right though you two. I love my job and I wanted the team to go far. But there is a part of me that is glad we're done and I'm here."

"We understand that Zach," Sean said. "Kim and I are flying down early Sunday morning. Then heading back here Monday night. We can't wait to see you all."

"Thanks Uncle Sean," Zach smiled. "You know you've got options with sleeping arrangements."

"Zach," Sean growled, "we're staying with your dad and Beth. You and Caleigh will have enough on your hands being home by then. We already know we've got the futon with the Brooks there."

"Did you just channel your older brother there my uncle?" Zach asked, smiling to himself.

"Shut up you ass," Sean said as Kim laughed. "Keep the pictures coming; especially tonight with grandma and grandpa."

"You got it Uncle Sean," Zach said. "Bye you two. Love you both. I've got to call the Dobsons."

"Tell them hello for us," Kim smiled. "See ya Sunday. Love you. And Caleigh and those babies."

"Love you too Kim," Zach smiled.

It was pretty much the same conversation with Sela and Merrill with them laughing about Aaron being a grandfather. "We want to be there for their baptisms Zach," Sela said.

"We'd love to have you. And you two can meet Molly," Zach smiled.

"Jack has to be stoked about having her," Merrill smiled.

"He is," Zach replied. "And it was special how it all worked out."

"God guides your lives," Sela said.

"Yes he does," Zach said. "When we have a firm date on the baptism, you'll be the first to know."

"We can't wait Zach," Sela said. "Have your laptop on tonight. Merrill and I might crash a party."

"You know my Skype account," Zach smiled. "We'd love to have you join us."

"Consider it done Zach," Merrill smiled. They ended the call. Zach checked on his children and Caleigh. And then thought _Ooo shit!_

He sent Andy and Victoria a text with a picture of the kids. Then hit his speed dial button.

"Holy shit!" Andy answered.

Zach looked at Caleigh rolling on her back. "She's just waking up from a nap. But hey guys," he said, as Caleigh pushed the button for the nurse. "She needs some help and just called for reinforcements."

"I so remember that," Victoria smiled.

"So do I," Andy added. "Call us back later."

"Thanks Minnie," Zach said ending the call and getting to Caleigh. "You OK?"

Caleigh smiled. "This is where the post partum kicks in. Six weeks of a period. I need," she said as Carrie and two assistants came in the room, "a change."

Carrie looked at Zach. "I've seen all of her parts Carrie." Carrie burrowed a look at him that rivaled the Hotchner glare. "But this might be a good time for me to take a shower and shave."

"Wise decision," Carrie said to him. Zach moved off to his luggage bag.

"You just got your ass kicked my husband," Caleigh smiled, winking at Carrie. Carrie smiled.

"Don't rub it in ladies," Zach said, going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Caleigh looked at Carrie. "I so want to do that."

Carrie smiled. "We'll get you into the shower tomorrow."

"Thank god," Caleigh said. "I need my hair washed." Carrie smiled at Caleigh as she and the other two got her cleaned up.

A half hour later, Zach and Caleigh sat on the side of the bed. Caleigh smiled, feeding Trev the last half of his bottle as Zach got a burp out of Tay. There was a knock on the door and it slowly opened. Pastor Jon walked in. "Wow," he smiled, looking at the scene. "Your dad called me and Pastor Thiel. I had to come," he smiled. "I remember meeting you the first time when Aaron had his surgery," he smiled at Caleigh.

Zach shook his head, giving Taylor the rest of her formula. "That seems like ages ago."

Pastor Jon smiled. "It was. But I knew you two were a match the second I walked in the door. Look at how far you've come together as a couple." He gently put a hand on each of Tay and Trev's heads. "Welcome to God's kingdom you two. You are blessed." And then said a prayer.

Zach and Caleigh smiled at his thoughtfulness. Zach looked at him. Pastor Jon shook his head with a smile. "Not now Zach. We can set a baptism date after you four get home and settled." He paused. "And then at least a month later for mom to handle her issues before we get to that momentous event," he smiled.

"Thank you," Caleigh smiled.

Pastor Jon winked at her. "I'm a father too."

"And I'm still the rookie," Zach smiled.

"You both will be fine," Pastor said with a smile, "even with twins. God does guide your lives." He looked at them. "Aaron filled me on the plans tonight," he said. "Expect a surprise guest for a short visit tomorrow," he smiled. "God bless all of you. Your church family will remember you in our prayers on Sunday."

"I'll be there," Zach smiled.

"Sorry, I won't," Caleigh smiled. "But thank you so much."

"Take care of you Caleigh," Pastor Jon smiled. He looked at Zach. "Congratulations on a great season Zach."

"Thank you Pastor," Zach said, burping Taylor again. "But I'm glad I'm here."

"I understand," Pastor Jon smiled. "You two call me or Pastor Thiel in a couple of weeks."

"Thank Pastor," Caleigh said. "We will."

"Some special people are waiting to get the word on the date," Zach smiled.

"Take care," Jon smiled. "All of you." He said a blessing for the four of them, making the sign of the cross and left the room with a wave at them as Zach and Caleigh put their children back in each of their baby beds. They watched as the twins, with their stomachs full of warm formula stretched out their legs under the warmth of the laps.

"I could sleep like that for a week," Zach whispered.

Caleigh rubbed his back. "How bad do you hurt?"

"More places than you want to know." He looked at Caleigh. "Let's call Vic and Minnie back." Just then, Carrie walked in. "Flag on that play," Zach said.

"Come on you two," she smiled. "You're taking a slow and easy walk," she said looking at Caleigh.

"Thank God," Caleigh replied.

While they slowly walked the hallway, Zach's cell rang. "It's them," he smiled, putting the cell on speaker. "Hey gang."

"OMG you guys!" Victoria said. "I'm just looking at Beth's Facebook page. With all this, Jack got a dog too?"

"Molly, the french fry thief," Zach laughed, telling them about his trip home with Molly.

"I hate to sound like my wife," Andy said, "but the pic of Jack sleeping with two of Mudg's granddaughters is too good."

"The sisters are two peas in a pod," Zach smiled.

"Getting serious gang," Andy said. "Have you two given Mo, Josh, Alec and Pedro the news?"

"When mama gets done walking, I'm gonna make the big posting on FB," Zach said. "But hey guys; do us a favor."

"Name it," Victoria said.

"Let them know if they want to text us, go for it. But tonight is family. Grandma, grandpa and Aunt Jess will be here. The Skype session is reserved for Sela and Merrill. Sean and Kim will be working. They're flying in Sunday morning."

"Zach," Victoria said, "you know they'll want to talk to you."

Zach smiled. "Tomorrow night Vic. It's Saturday. I'm sure we'll have visitors most of the day. But we'll make room for them. The rest will just have to wait."

"Got it Zach," Andy laughed. "I'll let them know now before you do the FB post."

"Thanks Minnie," Zach said.

"Cal, how are you really doing?" Victoria asked. "I went through 18 hours of labor. But a C-section and twins?"

"Right now Vic," Caleigh smiled, "I'm dealing with the same thing that you complained about at this time after your delivery. An inch thick piece of cotton in my crotch."

"I so don't miss that," Victoria laughed. "Three months from now you'll think tampons are your best friend in the world."

"I can't wait," Caleigh said. "I'll kiss the first one I use."

"TMI ladies," Zach said.

"Totally," Andy laughed. "Hey guys, listen to us. We'll take care of the Atlanta home front. You two just enjoy family night. Vic and I did," he laughed. "Just tell Mike to keep the Canadian whiskey bottle away. Vic's brother brought a pint of tequila. I was not good for my wife the next day."

"We remember," Zach and Caleigh laughed.

"Love you both," Victoria said. "We've got the neighborhood gang."

"Thank you," Zach said. "It's been a whirlwind around here, while still trying to squeeze in time with our kids."

Victoria smiled at Andy. "We get that dad. Loves and hugs to the four of you."

"Same back," Caleigh said, getting to the door of her room.

Just then, the maternity ward door opened and David Rossi walked through it, pulling a huge rolling cooler. "Who wants a beer?" Dave smiled.

Andy laughed. "The cavalry has arrived."

"And led by a great general," Zach smiled at Dave.

"Hi you two," Dave said. "How's my girl?"

"Crawling," Victoria said. "And about to discover our new kitchen cupboards with the pots and pans in them."

"Go AJ," Dave smiled.

"You are an ass Dave," Victoria growled.

"No my dear, I'm a loveable ass."

Andy and Victoria laughed. "That too," Vic said. "Take care of those kids tonight. All of them."

"On it loves," Dave smiled. "My love to all of you."

"Same back Dave," Andy said, ending the call.

Getting through the door to Caleigh's room, Dave stopped. He looked at the two of them, pulling out two cooler cups that honored their friend Jake and cancer awareness from his back pocket. "Any one ready for a beer?" he smiled.

Just then, Zach shook his head. "Shit," he said, pulling out his phone.

"Zach?" Dave questioned. Caleigh looked at him.

A phone rang in a suite of a new office building in Reston, Virginia. While it wasn't the glass enshrined megaplex used by the super sports agents, Jose, Kelly and their staff had expanded and moved up in the world. In part mostly to Zach and Andy, along with two young football talents they had signed. "Hey Zach," Kelly smiled. "What's up?"

"Hi Kelly," Zach smiled. "Is Jose around?" Kelly got Jose's attention as he happened to walk past the door to her office. She put the call on speaker. "What's up?" she asked, mouthing to Jose that it was Zach.

"I need you two to do something for Cal and me."

"Name it," Jose said.

"Kelly take notes. Cal and I need the names Trevor Aaron and Taylor Rachel added to our health insurance policy. We can talk about the life insurance at a later date."

Jose and Kelly looked at each other. "Really?" Kelly smiled.

"Really," Zach smiled. Dave handed Zach a beer.

"You are good dad," Dave smiled.

 **###**

 **A/N: I told you all before. I'm not an actual mother.**

 **That said the convo between Caleigh and Victoria is one I heard between my Little Sis and her BFF. In the hospital after Sis giving birth to my first nephew. Almost thirteen years ago.**

 **Sixty YO and my memory is as sharp as a tack. Now if my hearing, eyesight and body could keep up, I'd be golden.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm just gonna make this easy the rest of the way through this story. You know where the tissues are. I have them well stocked.**

 **You might need more than one for this chapter. Happy tears!**

Chapter 7

Dave looked at the couple standing around in the room enjoying a beer. "Thank you so much Uncle Dave for remembering me," Caleigh smiled, taking a drink of her Leine's Summer Shady. "I've missed my favorite." Dave smiled. They both looked refreshed and having Caleigh walking around took away one of his worries.

"You got me hooked on this last year down at your place," Dave smiled. "It's a great summer treat."

Zach raised his bottle. "I'm hooked too," he smiled. Just then, the door pushed open. The three of them looked at Hannah, John and Jessica coming in.

Hannah took one look around and her eyes filled with tears as she came into the room. "Grandma," Zach asked, going to her.

She shook her head. "It's not what you think Zach," Hannah said, wiping away a tear. "Like you, I know she's here with us. But this about me and grandpa." John wiped away a tear as well, looking at the babies. "When your children get married, you sorta expect to become a grandparent," she smiled, rubbing Zach's chest as they walked up to the twins blissfully sleeping in their beds. "Great-grandchildren are a dream that you pray to God every night you live long enough to see." Caleigh put her arm around John's waist as he moved closer to the twins. "This is such a gift for us," she smiled at Zach, wiping more tears. Zach pulled her into a hug.

"We've all been blessed grandma," Zach said. Dave pulled Jessica to him, putting his arm tightly around her shoulder, handing her his handkerchief.

Jessica smiled at Dave. "Thank you Dave." Dave kissed her cheek and helped her out of her coat, putting it on Caleigh's bed.

"Oh my gosh," John said, getting his first close look. He looked at Caleigh and kissed her forehead. "You two make beautiful babies. I'm sorry your grandparents didn't live to see them."

"Thanks grandpa," Caleigh smiled. "I lost all of them fast after the wedding." John looked at her. "It's OK," she smiled. "I know they're having a helluva party with Haley in heaven."

Zach smiled at her. "With Grandpa Arthur leading the parade."

John looked at Caleigh. "He liked his Johnnie Walker Red scotch too much. We all got it. But he loved Grandma Tillie more. And he was the love of her life. After he died, dad and all of us knew she wouldn't last long without him. Mom's parents? We were all surprised they lived to see the wedding."

Zach hugged Hannah and then looked at her. "You want to hold one of your great-grandkids?"

"What took you so long?" Hannah bristled. The group all laughed. Zach set down his beer and helped her out of her coat. Caleigh took it and waited on John to take his off. Dave smiled at Caleigh as she handed the two coats to him. Hannah moved to the rocking chair in the room, sitting down as Zach gently lifted Taylor out of her bed. He walked to his grandmother and put his daughter in her arms.

"Say hello to your great-granddaughter Taylor," Zach smiled at her.

"Oh my," Hannah smiled, accepting the little bundle. "Hi sweetheart. You're so small. Your daddy was a load." Zach winked at Caleigh with a smile.

Dave looked at Jess. Jessica bowed her head a bit. Dave pulled her tighter to him. "She's here Jess," Dave whispered. "In those two babies."

"I know Dave," she smiled. "She's giving this to mom and dad."

"Jess, she kept her sons alive to have this." Jessica looked at Dave and smiled.

John moved to the sofa that was also the foldout couch. He sat down and Caleigh put Trevor in his arms. "Hey kiddo," John softly smiled, holding him. Jessica put the deviled eggs in the dorm size fridge in the suite.

Fifteen minutes later, the merry band of Hotchner and Greystone families came into the room. Caleb walked in first, carrying the slow cooker that immediately filled the room with wonderful smells. Caleigh smiled at him, pointing to the counter in the family area of the suite. "Put it down there Bub," she said. "There's a plug right underneath it."

"Got it sis," Bub smiled. The rest carried in food and grocery bags.

Zach looked at Caleigh as John and Hannah feed the twins. "I think we're eating good in the neighborhood."

Jack walked in and handed his bag of chips and dip to Caleigh, pulling out his cellphone.

"Damnit Jack, you are not that millennial," Zach groused.

"Or maybe a certain FBI tech has induced me to the dark side of her world to send her pics that she shares with dad's team. And Zach," Jack smiled at his grandparents. "That is a huge one."

"Your brother is overruled Jack," Aaron smiled. "Send away to Garcia."

"Thanks dad," Jack smiled as Rachel rubbed his shoulder with a smile.

Dr. Mahoney walked in, looking around the room to the family pulling off fall coats and jackets. "Holy shit! When I gave you carte blanche, I didn't expect this!"

"Welcome to our families," Zach smiled, introducing her to John, Hannah, Jessica and Caleb.

Mike walked up to her and handed her a beer bottle. "One Corona, with a lime," he smiled, sticking a slice of lime into the top of the bottle.

Dr. Lisa smiled. "You are good Uncle Mike," she said, pushing the lime down into the bottle. "But I'm gonna be honest with all of you. I'm hearing rumors that I may have another emergency C-section coming in like Caleigh. So I appreciate this so much," she smiled. "It's one quick beer and some food and I get past medical protocols." She looked around. "With food being the key because I am getting hungry."

Rachel smiled at her. "I've got your back Doctor."

The crew sprang into action. Lisa powered down her beer along with a plate filled with a pulled pork sandwich with cole slaw, fruit salad, chips and dip, one of Hannah's deviled eggs and a Seven Layer bar. "You guys rock," she smiled, dumping the plate in the garage. Just then, her pager went off. "Duty calls," she said looking at it, heading towards the door. She stopped. "And they are all fine," she smiled, wagging her finger at Zach, Caleigh and the twins. "Enjoy this time together as a family." She smiled. "I get to do this again."

"Rock their world Doc," Zach smiled. Dr. Mahoney smiled at him with a point.

"She's good," Jack said. Zach looked at him, polishing off his second Summer Shandy. "She's got the Uncle Dave point down," Jack beamed.

Zach shook his head at Dave. "Got your pants pulled down on that one my boy," he smiled at Zach, finishing his second Shandy.

Zach looked at Dave. "Walk away Cob," Bub smiled.

"Since when the hell do you give me advice about a fight?"

"When the underclassman younger brother knows you'll get your ass handed to you." Caleb looked at Zach. "He's not Jose Bautisa. You can't intimidate him."

Zach smiled. "No I can't. But I can kick his ass."

"Doesn't matter bro. You're already checkmated," Caleb smiled.

"College has served you well Bub," Dave said.

"Thank you Yoda," Zach grumbled, taking the Miller Lite Mike offered him with his big ass smile. Zach looked at him. "Don't you start on me too. I'll take both of you out into the parking lot."

"And then what?" Mike challenged back.

"Snap a Louisville Slugger bat in front of you both," Zach said.

"You've already done that," Mike smiled. "It won't work."

Aaron walked up to Zach, rubbing his shoulder. "Son, walk away." Zach looked at him. "You've already lost to Dave in this fight and I'm not backing your ass." Jack and John laughed.

Caleigh put her arm around Zach's waist. "You will always forever be my hero." Zach kissed her.

Jessica smiled, holding Taylor. "I just got a gas smile."

Zach shook his head. "Let's all eat before the smell in this room changes." The group laughed, filling their plates and enjoying family time together. Zach pulled out his laptop his dad and Beth had brought. The Dobsons joined in on the fun via Skype.

Beth and Aaron held up the twins to the laptop camera. "Wow," Sela smiled. "They are beautiful."

"Congratulations grandma and grandpa," Merrill smiled at the couple.

Just then, Zach's cellphone went off with multiple pings. Dave looked at him. Zach smiled. "Relax Uncle Dave. Part of our lives includes the PR staff for the Braves invading our lives. They just posted the picture of the four of us on Twitter and Facebook." Jack showed Dave the tweet on his cellphone.

 _Hey #BravesCountry ! Welcome our two littlest, newest Braves. Zach and Caleigh Hotchner late Thursday nite welcomed Trevor and Taylor to our team. Congrats to Zach and Cal! Welcome Trev and Tay!_

Trev was dressed in a blue Braves infant uniform with Zach's number. Taylor wore a pink one sporting her dad's number as well. Rachel looked at Caleigh. "Ooo the PR staff is _that_ good," she said, rolling her eyes.

"So is FedEx," Zach said, shaking his head. "But we got it done and off their to-do list."

"And got them off our backs," Caleigh said.

John looked at Zach. "Have you heard from John and Karen?"

Zach and Caleigh smiled. "They called us this morning Grandpa," Caleigh said.

"And John told us to suck it up and take the damn picture," Zach smiled. The group looked at him. "John's words not mine." The group all smiled.

"Where are the uniforms?" Rachel asked Caleigh.

"In my suitcase mom," Caleigh smiled. "I'll bring them back out at their high school graduation party." The family laughed.

Around eight that night, Rachel and Beth noticed Caleigh tiring. Beth looked at Aaron. He looked around. "Gang, I think it's time we're shepherds…,"

"And get the flock out of here," Tom smiled.

Caleb shook his head. "I know I have to. Even with the bye, I have strength and conditioning exercise tomorrow morning, following by a linebackers meeting."

Caleigh pulled him into a hug. "Go you," she smiled.

Caleb kissed her temple. "Luv ya sis," he said, gently hugging her.

"Back at you bro," Caleigh said, kissing his cheek.

Mike looked around, rubbing Sarah's shoulder. "I've got the afternoon shift tomorrow."

"Our favorite," Sarah said, rolling her eyes, hugging Caleigh. Rachel and Tom shook their heads.

Hannah smiled at John, looking at the couple. "We remember those days."

"And like you two," John smiled, "not fondly." Mike and Sarah smiled at them.

Mike looked at Zach. "When are they springing you all?"

"Rumor has it after I go to church on Sunday," he smiled. "Sean and Kim should be here by then."

Beth looked at Caleigh. "You get some rest tonight. Both of you," she looked at Zach. "You know tomorrow is going to be a parade with team members coming around."

"Dad," Zach looking at him. "Not until the afternoon. Please."

"Yes please," Caleigh added. "I get a shower tomorrow morning."

Aaron smiled. "Message already delivered."

Dave put his around Hannah's shoulder. "I've already got Sal dialed in for a pizza delivery tomorrow night," he smiled.

Hannah looked him in the eye. "I'm not going to stroke your ego. Just get that beer cooler filled up again."

"Yes ma'am," Dave said.

Zach laughed. "You rock grandma," sharing a high five with her.

Jack walked past Dave to say good night to the twins. "Who got their pants pulled down now?" Caleb high-fived Jack.

"Hey you!" Dave growled. "Whose side you on?"

Jack smiled. "Any side that I can use the snark you taught me and Zach so well."

Dave looked at Aaron. "Taught them well Yoda," Aaron said in complete BAU Unit Chief mode. The group roared with laughter to the point the twins both moved a bit.

Dave looked at Jack. "Stop growing up on me!" The group all smiled.

"Ooo that's so not happening," Beth said. Jack smiled at Dave.

Zach noticed Hannah stifling a yawn. "Get home," he smiled. "You've had a long day," he said, hugging them.

"He's right great-grandpa," Aaron smiled at John.

"We're ready for you," Beth smiled.

"Thank you grandpa and grandma," John smiled back at them. "But yeah, it's past my time of snoozing in my chair with the TV on."

Jessica pulled Zach into a hug. "We've got them," she smiled.

"Last of my worries Aunt Jess," he said, hugging her.

Fifteen minutes later, Zach and Caleigh looked at each other. "I think we should enjoy this quiet," Zach said.

"Ya think?" Caleigh said. She sat down on the couch with him as Zach channel surfed the TV channels. _Return of the Jedi_ popped up on a cable channel.

"Karma is a bitch Uncle Dave," Caleigh smiled. Zach laughed putting his long legs up on the coffee table in front of the couch, putting his arm around her shoulder.

-00CM00-

Zach and Caleigh, knowing their time was numbered to sleeping through the night, did exactly that Friday night. Zach had got up one time. Caleigh another time. But they left the OB-GYN staff to handle most of the feedings and diapers changes.

Trev and Tay woke around seven that morning. Zach and Caleigh were wide-awake and in full parent mode, working with Martina, the daytime weekend RN. Dr. Lisa had popped in last night after her patient's surgery and highly encouraged their schedule. Caleigh learned how to prepare their formula as Zach changed diapers. The nursing assistant smiled at Zach. "You've done that before."

Zach smiled back. "More times than you want to know. I know they are flexible and treated gently, won't break."

The nurse rubbed his shoulder. "You're good dad," she smiled.

The staff left. Zach and Caleigh had time alone with their children. After the first ounce burp, they switched kids, smiling at each other.

An hour later, Caleigh came out of the bathroom. She was in regular clothes and smiled at Tawny, the nursing assistant. "Thank you so much."

Tawny rubbed her back. "I've got one of my own. I know how much it means," she smiled.

Caleigh looked around. "Where's Zach?"

Tawny smiled. "I seemed to hear something about a Perkins take-out."

"He's good," Caleigh smiled.

"Yes he is," Tawny smiled, rubbing her back. "He's a treasure." Caleigh looked at her. "I'm a single mom. My parents are helping me out while I get my RN degree."

Caleigh hugged her. "Make it happen."

Zach came in the room as Tawny left. Caleigh looked at him. "Please tell me there is Perkins pancakes in those boxes."

Zach smiled. "My usual Farmer's omelet, minus the peppers and onions along with hashbrowns breakfast that includes the pancakes." He had a bag from the nearest convenience store that had juices and milk for them both. They shared the breakfast together with Zach catching up on the baseball playoffs on ESPN on the TV.

As they were finishing, there was a knock on the room door and it slowly opened. Kelly and Jose Campos came in the door. "Don't shoot man," Jose smiled at Zach. "We just wanted to beat the crowd that will be here today." Zach noticed Jose carrying is briefcase. Jose beaded Zach a look. "Do you want those two," he smiled as Kelly walked up to their beds, "covered or not?"

Zach smiled. "Thanks Jose. You know we trust you with our lives."

Kelly smiled at him, pulling Taylor into her arms. "All four of you."

Jose smiled over his wife's shoulder. "Hello angel. We're going to take care of you as well," he whispered.

He looked at Zach and Caleigh opening his briefcase. "It's just insurance papers."

Caleigh looked at Jose. "Can you do something more for us?"

"Name it Caleigh," Jose said.

Caleigh told Zach about Tawny. "Get it done Jose," Zach smiled. "And quietly please."

"You guys rock," Kelly said, handing Taylor to Jose. She pointed out where the couple needed to sign the forms.

"Your mom and dad are good sweetheart," Jose smiled at Taylor.

Just as they were about to leave, there was another soft knock on the door. It opened to reveal Pastor Thiel. "Come on in Pastor," Zach smiled. He introduced him to Kelly and Jose.

"They take good care of us," Caleigh smiled.

"At fifteen percent of my salary, they better," Zach snarked.

Jose looked at Thiel. "I'm the leach."

Caleigh smiled. "A loveable one." Thiel warmly shook their hands.

Pastor Thiel smiled at Taylor in Jose's arms. "Wow," he smiled. "Jon told me you were a peanut." He looked at the two couples. "Natalie and our three kids were all over eight pounds."

"Ouch," Caleigh said.

Zach looked at Pastor Thiel. "It's holy communion tomorrow Zach in church. Jon told me you would be there. I know Caleigh won't."

Jose put Taylor in her bed and smiled at all of them. "Kelly and I will leave to let you two do that in private."

Pastor Thiel looked at Zach. "Your leach has some redeeming qualities," he said smiling at Jose.

Zach smiled. "He's Catholic. He gets Holy Communion."

"It's been a pleasure to meet you both," Thiel sincerely smiled at the couple. Zach and Caleigh hugged them as they left.

Pastor Thiel was getting ready to leave when there was another knock on the door. Zach and Caleigh shook their heads at the new visitors Thiel smiled in, rubbing the shoulder of the man that entered.

Zach and Caleigh smiled at Pastor Damrow and his wife Karen. Zach looked at the man that helped him so much. "I sorta knew you'd come," he smiled.

Damrow nodded at Pastor Thiel. "So did he," Damrow smiled. He looked at Zach. "And I promised you I would be there for you." He smiled. "I sorta like being here for you now." Thiel smiled, rubbing Damrow's shoulder again.

"Thanks Percy," Thiel smiled.

"Thanks for the heads up Jason," Damrow smiled back.

"Oh my goodness," Karen said, looking at the twins. "They're so small." Thiel winked at Damrow leaving the room.

After the Damrow's left, Zach sent a text smiling at Caleigh. _You up for a Skype session?_

Mo immediately texted back. _Give us ten to get neighbors here._

Twenty minutes later, the Skype session opened with Zach and Caleigh's beloved Lawrenceville neighbors. The new parents were holding the twins, soundly sleeping.

"Too cool," Miguel said.

Rashad lightly rubbed Miguel's shoulder. "Amen bro," he softly smiled.

###

 **A/N: Leine's Summer Shady is a beer brewed by the Leinenkugel Brewery in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin about an hour drive east of where I live. It's a pilsner beer brewed with lemon seasoning. It's very refreshing. I love it in the summer. My now controlled forty-pound weight loss barks about it. I manage that. :D**

 **John and Karen are the Schuerholz's that I've mentioned in previous Zach stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The parade of BAU team members began promptly at one that afternoon with the Hotchner, Brooks and Greystone families already there. Penelope came in the door dressed for the occasion as only she could, followed by Kevin.

Jack was feeding Taylor as Hannah was feeding Trevor. "Oh my," Garcia said, looking around the room, stopping in her tracks.

"Penelope go in," Kevin said, getting her into the room.

Garcia looked at Zach and Caleigh. "Hi you. Congrats. But I want at those babies."

Jack smiled, pulling Taylor up for a burp, handing her bottle to Jess. "Give me a few Pen," Jack said. The group all smiled as Aaron helped her pull off her coat. Following his brother's advice, he quickly produced a burp out of his niece. He smiled at Penelope, gently pulling Taylor off his shoulder. "She's all yours," he said, putting Taylor into her arms. Taylor loudly complained about missing the rest of her lunch. "Oh my," Penelope said, cuddling Taylor, taking the bottle from Jess, giving it to Taylor. "You are so small."

Caleigh smiled at Zach. "She did have to share a womb with her brother Pen," Zach smiled.

"Which you two knew about and didn't share," Garcia said.

"Down girl," Zach smiled. "You're feeding an infant that is our daughter. And they feel things."

"Right," Penelope smiled at Taylor. "You feel all things. So I can't chew out your mom and dad."

Kevin smiled at Zach, offering a handshake. "Congrats to you both," Kevin smiled at Zach and Caleigh. He looked at Zach. "And congrats on a great season Zach. You made me a baseball fan."

"Thanks Kevin," Zach smiled.

"As he took over our TV every game night," Garcia said, smiling at Taylor, happily taking her bottle.

"And that's a bad thing?" Zach asked, looking Garcia in the eye.

"Don't push my buttons my golden Hotchner boy," Garcia said. Kevin rolled his eyes at Zach and Caleigh as the rest in the room laughed.

Taylor polished off her bottle. Garcia looked around. "I'm not the burp master."

"Allow me," Dave smiled, taking Taylor from her.

Zach, Caleigh, Aaron and Beth shared a look and shook their heads.

Zach smiled at his dad and Beth. "He'll run for the hills when they are on solid food." Beth gave Zach the Rossi point.

JJ, Will, Henry and Michael came in the door to laughter. Michael sped towards Penelope. "Hi Aunt Penny," he smiled as Penelope scooped him up.

Henry immediately moved to Dave. "Who's that Uncle Dave?"

Dave smiled. "This is Taylor. Do you want to hold her?"

"I've got to sit down," Henry said, looking around.

John smiled at him. "Sit down with me Henry." Henry sat down on John's knee and Dave put Taylor into his arms.

Penelope smiled at Michael. "Your big brother has some experience doing that." Michael looked at her. "With you kiddo," she smiled, tickling him.

JJ hugged Caleigh. "How are you doing?"

"I had a shower this morning," Caleigh smiled.

"Say no more," JJ smiled. Will hugged Zach. "I get it."

"Hi sweetheart," Will smiled, pulling Caleigh into a hug. "You could have told us. We're next door."

"I was fine Will," Caleigh smiled. "But it was a comfort knowing you two were close."

The room quieted a bit as JJ got to Zach. JJ pulled him into a hug. "She's here," JJ whispered in his ear. "In those babies."

"I know Jayje," Zach whispered back, kissing her cheek and hugging her.

JJ pulled out of the hug. "And we know you two said no presents. Through Garcia's sleuthing, she found Mother Porter's Cupboard. It supports young mothers that need assistance with supplies for their newborns. All three teams in the BAU are making a donation in Trev and Tay's name," she smiled.

"Thank you," Zach and Caleigh said with a smile.

"But we do have something for you two," Will smiled at JJ.

"It's a hand-me-down," JJ said looking at them. "Just after Michael was born, Will's aunt called to check on us. With two boys, laundry, feeding," she shook her head, "all of it I told her it was tough keeping up on cleaning bottles."

"Two days later," Will drawled, "there's a package delivered from Aunt Bertha. She scoured Amazon and found a bottle washing machine." He looked around the room. "That's a Cajun version of a tech goddess," Will said, pointing at Penelope. Everyone laughed as Michael crawled out of Garcia's arms to explore around. Jessica and Rachel got the twins back in their beds. Jack and Henry sat down on the sofa next to John to play a game on Zach's laptop.

"It's the best," JJ said. "It cleans eight bottles in twenty minutes using steam."

"So no chemicals?" Garcia asked. JJ smiled at her with a nod of her head.

"We're done," Will said. "No more surprises in our lives. But with two newborns, we want you to have it. Trust us. It's a huge help."

"And it's not so big sitting on the kitchen counter," JJ added.

Caleigh smiled. "Thank you. We'll take it."

"When?" JJ asked with a smile.

"Dr. Lisa had hinted at tomorrow," Zach said. "But after she was in this morning, it's looking more like Monday." Zach looked at his dad. "I know that sorta screws up Sean and Kim."

Aaron shook his head with a smile. "Their boss found out what was going on and gave them both Tuesday off. They don't fly back until Wednesday morning."

Rachel looked at them. "But why the back off on the day?"

Caleigh smiled. "To give us another day to rest before we start doing this on our own."

"And on that," JJ said as Michael started to have a bit a meltdown, "we need to get someone home for a nap." She looked at Zach and Caleigh. "Derek, Savannah and Hank are going to be here after Hank wakes up from his nap. Tara and Reid might crash the pizza party."

"Tell them it's BYOB," Dave smiled. "I've got the pizza."

After the LaMontagnes left along with Garcia and Kevin, Hannah looked around the room. "Let's give the kids some downtime and come back in a couple hours."

"I agree," Tom said.

"She's just covering for me getting my afternoon nap," John smiled. They all laughed.

Caleigh looked around the room. "We love you all. That said, we'd appreciate that," she smiled.

"Why I didn't bring the beer cooler," Dave smiled.

Zach shook his head at his dad. Aaron just smiled at him. Jack looked at Zach. "What are you going to do?"

"Jack?" Beth asked.

Zach smiled. "I'm gonna put Caleigh down for a nap and then watch a baseball game." Jack looked at Aaron and Beth as Zach smiled at them.

"See ya in a couple hours buddy," Aaron smiled. "But no gaming."

"He's watching baseball with me or he's out the door with you two."

"I'm in," Jack said. "I get it."

Tom smiled at Aaron with a wink.

John shook his finger at Dave going out the door. "Make one with no goddamn pepperoni. And make it a large one."

"Thank you grandpa," Zach smiled at Jack. "Canadian bacon and sausage for us." John pointed at Zach with a smile, pulling on his coat.

"Already ahead of that order John," Dave smiled.

Jack smiled. Zach looked at Caleigh. "Need help?"

Caleigh smiled. "I just need Jack to go whiz while I get my shorts off and you help me out of my t-shirt."

"Actually, I need the royal dump," Jack smiled, heading to the bathroom.

"Thanks for sharing bro," Caleigh said. Zach helped Caleigh and got her into bed.

Zach and Jack plopped down on the couch as Jack hit the remote to the TV. They both put their legs up on the coffee table in front of the couch. Jack looked at Zach. "You OK?" he asked, finding the game.

Zach looked at him. "What do you mean Jack?"

Jack waved his finger around the room. "All this. Caleigh with a C-section. Twins?"

Zach smiled, putting his arm around Jack's shoulder. "Cal and I knew coming in the door Thursday night." Jack looked at him. "All of it."

"Why didn't you share?"

Zach shook his head. "Because Cal and I didn't want everyone overplaying it. It was ours to handle. And ours alone. The more the merrier didn't work in that scenario."

Jack thought for a few seconds. "I get it Zach." He smiled and pointed at the twins sleeping. "That is pretty sweet," he grinned.

"Yeah it is," Zach said, pulling Jack towards him.

"Zach?" Jack asked. "Who's gonna win this all?" he said, pointing at the TV with the score ribbon at the bottom of the screen showing the starting pitchers for Game 7 between the Brewers and Dodgers.

"You hanging around Uncle Dave too much and looking to make a bet?" Zach smiled.

"Come on Zach," Jack said.

Zach smiled. "I'd put my money on the BoSox. They are a machine." He looked at Jack. "That Jack, in my heart of hearts, I know we'll challenge next season."

"The Braves are gonna be that good?"

Zach smiled at him. "And you're getting old enough to be a true batboy." He nudged Jack. "You might want to enjoy the ride."

"The whole season? What about school?"

Zach smiled. "Just the playoffs. I can't pry you away from dad and Beth for that long. And there's laptops to get around going to school. You should talk with Penelope Garcia."

Jack smiled. And then shook his head. "What about dad and Beth?"

Zach smiled at him. "We've been on this ride together since I was in high school. I want you there with me Jack. I'll get it past them."

Caleigh smiled, lightly napping. _You better Hotchner_ , she thought to herself.

"I'm in," Jack smiled.

"Our secret bro," Zach said.

"Word," Jack smiled back. They enjoyed the game as Caleigh dozed off.

-00CM00-

Jack pointed at the twins starting to stir a couple hours later. Caleigh rolled onto her back and looked at the brothers. Jack looked at the both of them. "I hate to hear them cry guys."

Caleigh and Zach smiled. "It's good for their lungs Jack," Caleigh said. "Please go whiz."

Jack smiled, getting off the couch. Zach smiled at Caleigh, helping her get her t-shirt back on while Jack was in the bathroom. Caleigh pulled on her shorts. She looked at Zach. "What do you want? The nursing staff is starting to break us in."

Zach smiled. "I've got the formula and bottles. You get Uncle Jack broke in on diapers."

Caleigh looked at him. "He'll love that," she sarcastically said.

"Go big or go home babe," Zach smiled. Jack came out of the bathroom. "Diaper patrol with Caleigh bro."

Jack looked at him as Trevor and Taylor began to cry. "Come on Zach," Jack protested.

Caleigh looked at him. "Your shit doesn't stink? Step up to the plate Uncle Jack." Jack looked at her. "They're crying Uncle Jack," she said putting Trevor in his arms, nodding at her bed. She followed with Taylor.

Zach put the formula for the twins together, looking over his shoulder at Caleigh and Jack. Caleigh showed Jack how to pull apart the cocoon of the blanket around the twins. She started with Taylor. Caleigh smiled at Jack. "Like Zach said, they are flexible and they won't break." Jack looked at her. "You didn't when Zach changed your diapers." Jack followed her lead, changing Trevor's diaper as Caleigh changed Taylor's. When they finished, they used the hand sanitizer by the kid's beds.

A nurse walked in and smiled as Caleigh bundled Taylor back up into the blanket cocoon. She smiled at Caleigh. "You've got it down," she smiled, as Zach handed a bottle Caleigh to feed Taylor. She smiled at Jack. "You're a rock star Uncle Jack." Jack fumbled around with the blanket.

Cassandra smiled at Jack. "This is how you do it," she said, walking Jack through it.

"I just hate to hear him crying," Jack said.

Cassandra rubbed his back. "It's not a bad thing."

"I get it," Jack said, taking the bottle that Zach offered him, feeding Trev. "But I'm still Uncle Jack and I hate to hear them cry."

"You're a good uncle," Cassandra smiled winking at Caleigh and Zach. "You three got this?"

"We've got this Cassandra," Zach smiled.

Cassandra, pulling the door open, held it open for Derek, Savannah and Hank to come in. Morgan took one look around and smiled. "Wow," he said.

Savannah walked in, handing Hank to Derek. "I gotta see those babies," she smiled.

Cassandra looked at Derek. "The room is set up for older siblings," she smiled. "There's a box of toys in that cabinet," she pointed in the suite.

"Thank you," Derek smiled. "The little man would have probably found them eventually now that he's walking," Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"Have fun dad," Cassandra smiled.

Savannah happily took Taylor from Caleigh mid bottle without a hitch. "She's so small," Savannah said. "But you had to bunk with your brother for nine months didn't you," she smiled at Taylor.

Derek found the plastic box of toys for Hank while Zach emptied the diaper disposal basket into the larger one in the room underneath the supply cabinet. Hank happily pulled out the toy basket, sitting down and dumping it on the floor.

"Hey Uncle Jack," Derek smiled, rubbing his back. "Who's the little man?"

Jack smiled at him. "Not me anymore."

"No you ain't kid," Derek smiled. "You're in the big leagues now Uncle Jack."

Derek looked at Zach. "Congrats man," he smiled, sharing a hug with him.

"Thanks Dee," Zach smiled.

"And holy shit man on a monster season dude. When the Nats broke down, I was pulling for you guys."

"Thanks Derek," Zach smiled. "We had a helluva run with a great group of guys."

"You guys got farther than anyone predicted. Take pride in that man. You put a team on your shoulders and got them there." Derek looked at him. "But you've done that before," patting his chest, clearly hinting at how Zach helped Hotch after Haley passed.

"And both times I had help," Zach smiled.

Jack handed Trev's bottle to Zach and expertly burped him. "My man," Derek smiled. "But he's mine now Uncle Jack." Jack happily handed Trev to Derek. He looked at Savannah. "Our dude was never this small."

Savannah smiled, burping Taylor. "He wasn't packed around a sister."

"Thank you lawd for not having that," Derek said as Hank careened a small plastic dump truck around the room. Jack moved off to play with Hank.

Savannah looked at Caleigh. "How are you feeling?"

Caleigh smiled. "Dr. Mahoney and the nursing staff are letting me get my rest. Which I need. I feel stronger every day."

"You rock woman," Derek smiled, kissing her cheek while still feeding Trevor.

"The home cooking doesn't hurt," Zach smiled.

Savannah smiled at him. "You both need that help." She turned into serious doctor mode. "You two do realize that once you walk out of this hospital with two babies…"

"We're on our own," Zach smiled. "We get it."

Caleigh smiled. "Why they're keeping us here an extra day."

"Dr. Lisa is damn good," Savannah smiled at Taylor.

-00CM0-

The family was all back enjoying Sal's pizza and cheesy breadsticks. Zach looked at Caleigh. "If I keep eating like this, we'll have a contest to who loses the most weight." Reid and Tara came in the room.

"Hi everyone," Reid waved.

Lewis smiled. "The good doctor and I have been talking about hitting a new Thai restaurant in the Adams Morgan district. We thought we'd make the detour," she smiled as they said hello to everyone.

Reid walked up to the two beds the twins were sleeping in. "Wow," he softly said. Zach and Caleigh walked up to him, putting their beers and pizza plates down. "They're beautiful," Reid smiled at Zach and Caleigh, looking at the twins.

Zach smiled. "You want to hold one Doc?"

"They're so small," Reid said.

"Come on Doc," Zach smiled, pulling his son out of his bed. "Our son will be a magnet to that sweater you're wearing," putting Trev in Spencer's arms. "If he's not hungry, he likes to be warm."

Reid smiled at Trevor. "I have two words for you: Cal Tech. You're in." Aaron winked at Dave with a smile.

Tara looked at Caleigh. "Do you mind?" Caleigh shook her head with a smile. "Oh my," Tara said, pulling Taylor into her arms. "You are a peanut."

"Healthy preemies being born at this stage of gestation normally catch up to their full term counterparts by week fifty given the right amount of nutrients."

Tara looked at Zach. "Why he's Doc," Zach smiled, shaking his head. Aaron, Dave and Beth shared a smile.

"And why we love him," Caleigh smiled.

"Congratulations you two," Reid smiled at them.

"Thanks Doc," Zach replied.

"Go eat your dinner," Reid smiled. "We're just here to spoil some little ones and then let them spoil your evening," he laughed.

"While we check out that Thai restaurant," Tara said.

"That is nowhere near this hospital," Zach said. Tara looked at Reid. "You too are totally busted."

"And we can't thank you two enough," Caleigh smiled. "Doc," Caleigh said. "Look around. I think that's already covered."

Reid did. "Congratulations to all of you as well," he smiled. He looked at John and Hannah. "Especially you two," he brightly smiled. He looked at Hotch. "Has it set in grandpa?" he slyly smiled.

"The first diaper I changed Reid," Aaron smiled.

Tara smiled at Taylor. "You and your brother rock girl."

###

 **A/N: BoSox is the Boston Red Sox. They are an American League team.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was a full group in the normal Hotchner pew at St. John's the next morning with Aaron, Beth and Jack along with the Brooks' family. Dave and Zach came in together and sat down in the pew in front of them.

After the offering, Pastor Thiel turned from the altar of the church and looked at the congregation. "In our prayers this morning we add a special prayer of thanksgiving for Caleigh and Zach Hotchner who welcomed a healthy son and daughter into their lives Thursday night," he smiled, turning back to the altar.

Obviously, the Hotchner church family of friends already knew. But the rest of congregation didn't. The news created a warm buzz of smiles with the rest of the parishioners. Dave rubbed Zach's back with a smile.

Pastor Thiel began his prayer for them after his general prayers. "Dear Lord we thank you for the gift of children…" Zach hung his head. Dave looked at him and saw the tears forming. He put his arm around Zach's shoulder, pulling him close. Beth rubbed Zach's back and then looked at her husband. She put her arm around Aaron's waist, and then rubbed his back as well. Jack hugged her. Beth pulled her hand off Zach and pulled Jack close. John pulled Hannah in his arm with a smile. "…they are a true blessing. We thank you for guiding the surgeons and staff that delivered Trevor and Taylor via C-section. And with your guidance through Caleigh's pregnancy, giving her and Zach two healthy albeit small but strong children. We ask you dear Lord to continue to watch over Caleigh as she recovers and your two children that you will bless into our church family through baptism." Gary reached his hand over the pew to rub Aaron's shoulder.

After the congregation sang the closing hymn, the two Pastors came down the steps from the altar. "Good morning again everyone," Pastor Jon smiled. "We invite you all to Bible Study that will take place in the fellowship hall starting in fifteen minutes. He looked at Pastor Thiel and smiled. "Now give them the real news."

Thiel smiled. "Trevor weighed six pounds four ounces. Taylor came in at six pounds even. The peanuts, as great-grandpa John calls them," he smiled at Hannah and John, "are doing wonderfully. And so is Caleigh." Thiel paused. "So is dad getting some sleep after his extended baseball season," he smiled to slight laughter from the congregation. "Please continue to keep them all in your prayers."

Brenda, Gary's wife and the couple that supported the family so much, rubbed Beth's shoulder. "Can they have visitors?"

Beth smiled. "It's been a revolving door to that room for two days with the first day being just family."

Gary looked around at the Hotchners friends in the nearby church pews. "It's coffee klatch at the hospital. Get it all to go," he smiled.

Brenda looked at Aaron. "Room 208," he smiled.

When Zach finally got through talking to all the congregation members, he walked up to his family. He looked at Jack. "Don't you have Sunday School?"

Jack smiled. "Dad and Beth gave me a pass today. I'm with you." Zach smiled, sharing a fist bump with him.

"The coffee klatch gang is doing to go orders," Beth smiled, "and heading over to the hospital. We'll coffee klatch there."

Zach looked at Dave. "I know Panera Bread is not your favorite."

"I'll hit Starbucks," Dave smiled.

"Then add a medium double caramel macchiato for Caleigh," Zach smiled.

"You got it," Dave smiled.

"What about us," Jack said.

"Super America for milk and apple juice. McD's for breakfast."

"Let's roll bro," Jack smiled.

"Bacon, egg, cheese biscuit times two for me," Dave said. "Get it with milk for you two." Zach and Jack stopped in their tracks and looked at him. "What? I travel with the team and sometimes breakfast is quick." Zach looked at his dad who smiled at him, shaking his head.

"You got it Uncle Dave," Zach said, heading out the door with Jack.

"Uncle Dave does McD drive through?" Jack asked Zach.

"I heard that," Dave growled. Hannah and John laughed.

Zach and Jack got to the room last. The coffee klatch group was milling around, smiling at Eileen, Gary's mom holding Taylor while Ellie, the mother of Dan who sang at Zach and Caleigh's wedding was holding Trevor. Zach pulled Caleigh into a hug, kissing her. "And showered," he smiled. "How's that?"

"Heaven," Caleigh smiled.

He nodded at her Starbucks cup. "Who loves you?"

"Uncle Dave," she smiled. "Now please tell me you brought some breakfast for me as well. What we got this morning from the hospital wasn't much." Jack handed her an Egg McMuffin and hash brown patty with a smile.

"I love you bro," Caleigh smiled back.

"Back at ya," Jack smiled, digging out his and Zach's breakfast.

"Zach?" Beth asked.

"A bowl of cereal," Zach said, "you know the individual boxes, a cinnamon roll the size of a silver dollar and a banana."

"That was it?" Hannah asked.

"Yup," Zach said, rolling his eyes, taking off his suit coat and sitting down on the bed with Caleigh.

Jack handed the McDonald's bag to Dave. "You owe Zach seven bucks." The room erupted with quiet laughter before Dave could growl a response back. Aaron high fived his sons.

A half hour later, Rachel and Tom joined the group. Just as they were settling in with the group with their own coffee and muffins, Sarah and Mike came in the door. "Look who we found," Sarah smiled.

Sean and Kim walked in. Sean looked at Tom and Aaron feeding the twins. "Wow," he smiled.

"Hi you two," Caleigh and Zach said together, hugging them.

Sean looked at Zach and shook his head. "My oldest nephew is a father. I'm feeling damn old right now," he smiled at Zach.

"Maybe you and Kim should try it out," Zach smiled, hugging him.

"Nope," Kim said, hugging Caleigh, "we just love two rescue cats."

Jack blew into Sean. "How's this? I'm an uncle now like you. And dad is a grandpa."

Sean pulled Jack off the floor with his hug. "Like maybe I should be retired." The coffee klatch group started to filter out of the room saying good-bye to everyone. Brenda and Eileen eyed Beth. Sean handed Jack off to Kim and walked to Aaron. The closer he got he shook his head at his brother. "The next generation is here," he smiled as Zach and Caleigh said good-bye to the coffee group.

"Sean," John said, looking at the brothers. "You two are not your father. You two broke that mold. Be proud of that. Zach has followed your lead. Take more pride in that."

Sean looked at John and smiled. "Thanks great-grandpa," he said, rubbing his shoulder. "You've always supported us," hugging him. "Congratulations to you both," Sean smiled at John and Hannah, hugging her as well.

John smiled. "You were the tag along with the son-in-law Hannah and I got. We love you both."

Aaron beaded a look at Sean. Sean knew to end to the convo. "You want to hold my grandson?" Aaron smiled.

"No Aaron," Sean smiled. "I want to hug you both first." Sean gently put his arms around his brother's shoulders and lightly hugged them. John and Hannah smiled at the scene. Kim winked at Caleigh with her arm around Zach's waist.

Trevor spit out the bottle. "Flag on that play," Aaron smiled, handing the bottle to Sean. He got Trev to burp and then gently put him in Sean's arms. Sean held his great-nephew close, admiring him. Trev defiantly demanded more of his bottle. Aaron smiled at Sean.

"Geez," Sean smiled. "I remember your dad like this," he said, giving Trevor more of his lunch.

"Busted," Jack smiled at Zach. He and Dave shared a low high five.

Sean looked at Jack. "Do you really want me to tell everyone about the first time I met you? You spit up all over my shirt," Sean smiled at him.

Zach eyed Jack. "Walk away kid," Dave whispered. The family all laughed.

They spent the afternoon together. Zach figured out the TV in the room so they could watch football and baseball with a split screen. Rachel looked at Beth. "What about dinner?" she whispered. "They need better after the breakfast they got from the hospital."

Beth smiled. "Brenda gave me the heads up with just a look. She and Eileen are all over it."

Rachel smiled at her. "You have some wonderful church friends."

"We're blessed," Beth smiled.

Rachel looked around the room. "We're more blessed than we both know."

Beth put her around Rachel looking at the twins. "We sure are grandma," Beth smiled.

John, Hannah and Jessica said their good-byes to the newest Hotchner family.

"We've got to head home," John said.

"Even though we don't want to," Hannah added. Dave rubbed her shoulder with a smile.

"Drive safe you two," Zach said to his grandparents. "We love you."

Hannah smiled at him. "Just keep sending us pictures of those kids." Zach deeply hugged her.

"Promise grandma," Zach said kissing her cheek as John hugged Caleigh.

The rest of the group took off to change out of their church clothes.

-00CM00-

Sean and Kim spent a few hours with Zach, Caleigh and the babies. Sean and Zach enjoyed the football and baseball games on the TV, once again bonding together. Kim helped Caleigh finally shave her legs. "I think I love you," Caleigh smiled at Kim.

Kim looked at the long hairs going down the shower drain. "I'm glad I could help," she smiled. She pointed. "I get it Caleigh. I really do. But that's a forest," as the last of the long hairs disappeared.

"Tell me about it," Caleigh smiled. "It's been nearly three months since I've been able to do that. Thank you Kim."

Kim smiled. "Loves you back woman. I'm glad I could contribute."

What Sean and Kim really noticed was Zach and Caleigh being more involved with the kids. They hadn't seen a nurse in the room all afternoon. When Trevor and Taylor woke, Zach changed their diapers while Caleigh got their bottles ready.

Zach looked at Sean. "A little help please," he said, handing a howling Taylor to him. Caleigh handed him a bottle of formula.

"Got it kid," Sean smiled, taking Taylor into his arms. The bottle shut Taylor down as she happily gulped. Trev fell asleep again after getting his diaper changed.

"No you don't my son," Zach smiled. "Wakey, wakey," he said, shaking Trevor out his slumber. Kim happily accepted him to give him his bottle.

Aaron, Beth and Jack walked into the room. Dave was right behind them. Zach looked at them. "Grandma and grandpa get headed back home?"

"Yes," Aaron smiled. "Grandma will text us when they get there."

Jack looked at Zach as Sean and Kim put the kids back in their bed. "That will thrill grandpa."

Zach shook his head at Jack, giving his head a shove with his snark. "We've got one of the two of them out of the Stone Age. Run with it bro," Zach smiled.

Sean smiled at Aaron and whispered. "I think they're ready to go home."

Kim smiled at Beth. "They are more than ready. We haven't seen a nurse all afternoon."

Beth smiled. "I think that was Dr. Lisa's plan," she whispered.

Rachel, Tom and Sarah joined the group. "Mike at work?" Zach asked.

"Yup he is," Sarah smiled. "With a big ass box of cigars for the crew."

Zach looked at Dave. "I only consulted after he gave me his budget restraints." Dave smiled. "But I did recommend the best shop on his way to work that fit his said budget."

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Zach smiled.

Just then, Brenda pushed the door open for Gary. He carried in a huge roaster that smelled divine. "Is that what I think it is?" Zach asked.

Brenda looked at him. "I know you too well."

"Yes you do," Zach smiled, giving her a hug.

Eileen walked in carrying a bowl. "And you brought Jell-O for me," Jack quietly smiled.

"Much better you," she smiled, pulling Jack to her, "than the last time."

Kim looked at them along with Beth. "When dad was in the hospital after his surgery," Zach smiled.

"Jack pretty much announced to the whole floor there was Jell-O," Caleigh smiled.

Sean smiled. "Yes you did," laughing at Jack.

"When our wonderful friends brought in chicken hotdish that I can't wait to have," Caleigh smiled. Brenda smiled at her. Zach helped Gary get the roaster plugged in.

"Hey! I was kid then," Jack defended.

"You're still a kid," Dave lovingly growled, helping Eileen out of her coat as Rachel took the Jell-O from her and put it in the fridge in the room.

Zach looked at Dave. "No cooler? I need a beer."

"So do I," Caleigh said.

Just then, Pete, Lisa and Amelia came into the room. Pete was carrying a huge cooler. Lisa sped to Caleigh to hug her. "I'm so sorry we weren't here earlier. We had a cabin booked in the Blue Ridge Mountains."

"We know," Caleigh said, hugging her cousin. "And we hope you had a good time."

"We did," Pete said, putting the cooler down. A now walking Amelia toddled to Rachel, holding out her arms. Rachel scooped up her niece with a smile. Tom helped Lisa get her out of her coat.

Amelia pointed at the two beds. "Baba?"

"You want to see the babies?" Rachel smiled at her. Amelia nodded with a smile as Rachel got her coat off.

"She's not the only one," Pete said, handing Zach a beer. Pete looked at Rachel. She smiled, handing him his daughter. Pete carried his daughter to the beds. "Look Amelia," he whispered. "You have cousins."

"Baba," Amelia smiled. Lisa, Caleigh and Zach joined them.

"That's too cool," Jack said, putting his arm around Beth.

"Yeah it is Jack," Gary smiled, rubbing his shoulder. Dave got beers passed around the room.

The group had a wonderful time together with Pete and Lisa feeding the twins as Zach and Caleigh played with Amelia. Moreover, the food was wonderful that Brenda and Eileen had prepared. Father Jimmy, once again, crashed the party.

About seven the group started to filter out, leaving just the immediate family. Rachel looked at Caleigh and Zach. "You two are on your own tomorrow. It's going to be a big adjustment. And we're going to let you do it. Alone."

Sean smiled at them. "Except dinner. Jack wants hot beef and cheddars for dinner. Kim and I will bring some up for you."

"Thanks Uncle Sean," Caleigh smiled. "I was already sorting through my head about dinner tomorrow."

Sean kissed her. "Tuesday, Kim and I are working on something because we leave butt early Wednesday morning to get back to work. And contrary to your parents, we want to do that because we're the aunt and uncle that won't get to do that often." Zach and Caleigh smiled at them. "Then you two are on your own." He smiled. "Actually, the four of you."

"We get it," Zach said, looking at Dave pulling on his jacket. "But Uncle Dave?" he asked. Dave looked at him. "What about Lex?"

Dave smiled. "You two walk into that home of yours and put those two kids in their top notch, number one safety rated infant seats, which if you two hadn't bought, I would have." Aaron looked at Sean and shook his head. "And you set those seats on the floor. Lexie is a Lab. Everything her brain processes mainly comes from her nose. Just let her smell." Dave smiled. "She'll do the rest." Dave zipped up his jacket, started for the door and then looked at Zach and Caleigh. "Like I said, she's a Lab," he smiled.

Jack raced at Dave to give him a hug. "Good night Uncle Dave," Jack said, hugging him.

"Good night Champino," Dave smiled back, kissing his head. Dave waved at the rest. "Good night all." He walked out of the room.

Tom shook his head. "I'm still trying to figure out what works more with his ego. His entrance or his exit."

Zach smiled at his dad. "Trust us Tom," he said. "It's both," Zach and Aaron said together. Jack giggled with a point at them.

-00CM00-

Jack walked Lex down to Zach and Caleigh's home the next morning with his book bag strapped around his shoulders. Beth had sent an email to school bus transportation department the night before to pick up Jack with Henry. Jack smiled and waved at Will leaving for work. Jack got Lex into the home as Henry came out the door of his home. JJ kept an eye out for Jack until he put the garage door back down. "Bye guys," Jayje smiled. "Have a good day."

"Bye mom," Henry waved.

"Bye JJ," Jack waved.

-00CM00-

Dr. Lisa showed up the next morning as the couple was packing up. She looked at them. "Do I need to give you two the sermonette?" Zach and Caleigh looked at her. "They can be out in the cold for a couple minutes. Like what you two will face this morning when you get them in your vehicle. You have two kids. Things take twice the time. Buckle in and get through it. They won't break. They are both healthy and doing wonderfully. Take them home and settle in. I'll see all of you in two days." She smiled at Caleigh. "And we'll make an appointment to get those stitches out."

"I can't wait. Thank you Lisa," Caleigh smiled, giving her a hug.

"You two are going to be fine," she smiled. She looked at Caleigh. "You got over the biggest hump getting them here without Zach. You have your husband home fulltime. The four of you will be fine," she smiled.

Caleigh got the hospital procedure ride in a wheelchair to the front entrance where Zach had the truck running, getting warm. Zach carried each of the kids' carseats in each hand, smiling at his son and daughter. He set them down inside the door as the orderly wheeling Caleigh looked at them.

"My name is Micah and part of my job in the OB-GYN ward is first off," he said looking at them both with a smile, "is to make sure the safety bases for the carseats are securely and properly installed. Then I show each of you how to securely attach the carseats to the base." He and Zach headed out to the truck.

They came back in five minutes later. "That was thorough," Caleigh smiled.

"And we deeply appreciate it," Zach smiled, shaking Micah's hand.

"Let's get you on the road home," Micah smiled. He made both of them install the carseats correctly in the base, pointing out the safety feature that showed green for a well-locked connection. He then helped Caleigh get in the truck. "Blessings to all of you," Micah smiled, shutting Caleigh's door.

-00CM00-

Zach pulled the truck into the garage and looked at Caleigh. The kids were sound asleep. "I think we should go in and make up to Lex first."

Caleigh smiled at him. "And the truck is warm. The kids will be fine."

Zach put the garage door down, shut the truck off and got out. He went around the other side to help Caleigh. "I'm fine Zach," Caleigh smiled. "I really don't hurt any more. I just want the stitches to go away. They are really starting to itch."

Zach smiled at her. "Why God made Aquafor."

They walked into the home and were immediately attacked by Lex, happy to have her family back home. She raced between the two of them, getting hugs and luvs. Zach played hard with her, getting barks. When Lex finally settled down, Zach and Caleigh brought the kids into the home and followed Dave's advice.

They brought the two carseats in. Lexie was immediately curious. Zach and Caleigh set the carseats down on the living room floor. They took their coats off, got the twins unbundled with the blankets on them and moved to the dining room. Zach pulled out his cellphone. Lex went back and forth, sniffing both the babies. She looked at Zach and Caleigh and then investigated some more. Taylor, soundly sleeping, stretched out her hand. Lexie jumped back, looked at Zach and Caleigh again, and then nosed Taylor's hand, wagging her tail. Taylor stretched it out again, rubbing the top of Lexie's nose as she closed her fingers. It was purely accidental. It was all Lex needed.

-00CM00-

The BAU agents sat down around the table in Round Table Room. Garcia blew in two minutes late to the ten in the morning meeting. "I'm sorry my liege," she said, looking at Hotch. "But some major intel just showed up on my screens."

She picked up the remote and clicked it over her shoulder. Zach's video of Lexie meeting the twins appeared. When it ended, a picture of Trevor and Taylor sleeping on a huge comforter on the kids' living room floor in the sunshine appeared. Lexie was lying next to their feet on the comforter.

Hotch glazed his glare at Dave. "Sorry Hotch," he smiled. "I'm now the great uncle." He looked around the table. "Thank you Penelope," Dave warmly smiled.

"You're most welcome Sir Rossi," she smiled.

"And I called that," Dave pointed at the screen.

The team all smiled. "Of course you did," Morgan smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yes he did. And thank you Garcia. I appreciate the intel," Hotch smiled at her. "But let's get started."

Garcia looked at him. "This is the point in all this that I once again sir, raise my ire at having to do this after so much goodness."

"Duly noted Garcia," Aaron said. He looked at her. "They are my grandchildren. I get it Penelope," he smiled.

###

 **A/N: The US upper Midwest quandary to explain what hotdish is. It starts with our heritage of being mainly German or Scandinavian. The old joke is that Lutherans do two things. They go to church repenting of their sins and make a hotdish for the potluck dinner (everyone brings a dish to share) after church.**

 **Hotdish (or what other parts of the US call a casserole) is three ingredients. #1 a meat, usually ground beef or chicken. #2 is a form of pasta. #3 is a choice of either a) tomato juice (with the ground beef option only) b) any variety of a cream of whatever soup. Or c) chicken broth. Vegetables are an added option with the chicken broth.**

 **Chicken hotdish is a huge dose of cooked, chunked chicken, with egg noodles, carrots, peas and chicken broth. At least that's my grandma's recipe.**

 **The exchange between John, Aaron and Sean is my shoutout, once again, to my mentor's story entitled** _ **Pain**_ **. I am humbly proud to call Thn0715 my mentor. Read that story. It is amazing.**

 **After that, if you really want to get the feels and invest in a powerful story, read** _ **Breakdown**_ **. Grab a couple tissues boxes from my supply before you do. It's a riveting, brilliant piece. Plus, it's the story that got me to meet this wonderful author online on a CM chat site. After over a year of lurking. The story that ultimately made me start doing this. Thanks solely to a wonderful mentor. That is also a dear and cherished friend.**

 ***Knightly bow***

 **Luvs ya Tigger.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Monster long chapter warning. I couldn't break it up.**

Chapter 10

The first three days the twins were finally home, the family never visited except Sean and Kim bringing their dinner Monday and Tuesday night. That was the plan the grandparents came up with and Dr. Lisa highly supported. Zach and Caleigh deeply appreciated it. Rachel and Beth checked in each day with a phone call. But that was it. It was settling in time for their new family. Dave even bought in.

The settling in time included Lexie. The first time Trev and Tay woke early Tuesday morning, Lex bolted up the steps in the darkness to see what was wrong. Nearly four hours later, she was waiting for Zach or Caleigh coming down the steps to prepare formula. Lexie would watch the twins being fed and then lay back down. They all settled into the routine.

Zach and Caleigh walked into the brand new, larger medical clinic that housed their favorite doctors carrying the twins. They checked in at the front desk and went to the pediatric wing of the clinic on the first floor.

Dr. Mahoney's nurse weighed each of the babies. She smiled at Zach and Caleigh that saw the digital readout. "It's normal for all newborns to lose a few ounces. It's nothing to worry about," Annette smiled. "They look wonderful."

Dr. Lisa concurred with that assessment when she examined Tay and Trev. "They are doing great," she smiled. "Their lungs are clear and there is no jaundice, which is our biggest worry. Just keep doing what you're doing. They'll put the weight back on in a ten days to two weeks." She looked at the couple. "How are you doing?"

"Afternoon naps while they sleep are our helper," Caleigh smiled.

"I can always nap," Zach smiled.

Lisa smiled. "And how's Lex?"

"Protective of her new charges," Zach smiled. Lisa laughed looking at Zach's homecoming video.

Dr. Lisa looked at them. "I do have one thing to show you two." She turned the computer screen in the examination room towards them and hit a button the keyboard.

A video appeared. It was Dr. Navarro. "Congrats you two! Tay and Trev look wonderful! I'm so happy for all of you. And I can't wait to take over their care when you return to the area. See you in four months."

"Thank you for that," Caleigh smiled at Lisa.

Lisa smiled back. "I don't see you four until they are a month old. Annette already has the appointment set up for you."

Walking to main hallway in the wing, a young boy came out of another hallway, sporting a huge cast on his left that run from his knuckles to half way up his bicep, with his elbow bent at a ninety-degree angle in the sling. He could not have been much older than six. He took one look at Zach and stopped in his tracks. "Whoa," he said.

"Ryan," his mom asked. The boy nodded his head at Zach. Zach smiled at him, setting Tay in her infant seat down on the floor.

"Hi Ryan," Zach smiled.

"You're Zach Hotchner," Ryan stammered out.

"Busted," Zach smiled, crouching down. "This is my wife Caleigh," Zach said pointing around. "And our twins Trevor," he pointed at the infant seat Caleigh held, "and Taylor."

The mother smiled. "Hi, I'm Robin. Are they newborns?"

"Thursday night," Zach smiled. "But dude? What happened to you?" Zach looked at Ryan.

"The monkey bars at school are so not my friend anymore during recess," Ryan said.

Zach smiled. "I've got a younger brother that broke his wrist a couple years back during recess." Zach nodded at the cast. "Red 'cause you're a Nats fan?" Ryan shyly looked at him and then nodded. "That's OK my man," Zach smiled.

Ryan looked at him. "Will you still sign it?"

Zach smiled. "You bet." He looked at the nurses at the desk. "Anyone got a Sharpie?" A nurse pulled one from the counter and tossed it to Zach. Zach looked the cast over. He smiled, pointing at a signature. "That's gotta be special." It was a heart and signed 'Grandma'. Ryan beamed. "And who's Lauren?" Zach asked looking more. "Girlfriend?" Zach smiled at him.

"Nawww Zach, she's my sister," Ryan said, with his face blushing a bit. Caleigh smiled at Robin with a wink.

"Got it," Zach smiled. He stood up and walked behind Ryan, took the cover off the Sharpie and wrote standing over Ryan's shoulder in an open spot that Ryan could see in the sling he was wearing. _Stay true to your team_ Zach wrote. He then autographed the cast adding his #62 to the signature.

"Thanks man," Ryan smiled. Zach handed the Sharpie back to the nurse and then crouched down in front of Ryan.

"Take care dude," he smiled, sharing a high five with the boy and then shook his hand. He held Ryan's hand for a second. "And when that thing comes off," Zach said, pointing at the cast, "go back out on the playground and teach those monkey bars a lesson," he smiled.

"Got it," Ryan smiled.

"Take care Ryan," Zach smiled, picking up Taylor in her infant seat.

"Thank you both," Robin smiled at the couple. "And just relax and enjoy this time," she nodded at the twins.

"Thank you," Caleigh smiled.

They all headed to the main lobby together. "Hey Zach! Hold up," they heard. Caleigh waved at Ryan and Robin heading out the door as they stopped and turned.

It was Jess, Dr. Shock's nurse. "We've got to see these two," she smiled. "Doc is on his way down." Jess looked at the twins. "Wow, you two," she smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Zach and Caleigh said. Shock came flying down the steps from the second floor.

"OMG," he smiled at the couple. He looked at Zach. "God damn over achiever," he smiled.

"I've heard that before," Zach smiled, shaking his hand. Shock and Jessica looked at the kids.

"We heard you were here," Jess smiled, "and we just had to see them." Zach and Caleigh smiled.

"They look great," Shock said. "But we've got to get back…."

Zach looked at Shock. "You don't have patients to goddamn take care of Doc?" He gave Shock his bigass smiled.

"Damn you," Shock smiled. "Take care all of you," he smiled as he and Jess went back up the steps.

-00CM00-

Beth, Aaron and Dave's cellphones, with them all in their respective offices, buzzed with a text Friday afternoon. _Caleigh and I have deeply missed Fred's Friday Fish Fry. Dinner is at five-thirty. I'll have Jack walk down with Molly and ride with me to help get the dinners home. Z_

Dave got up from his desk and walked to Aaron's office. As usual, Aaron was heads down in reports. He looked up at Dave. "You good with this news?"

"You aren't?" Aaron asked.

Dave looked at him. "That's at least five to-go dinners Aaron."

"Six million a year Dave."

"Right," Dave, looking at Aaron. "I keep forgetting that," Dave said, leaving Aaron's office. Aaron smiled, shook his head and went back to his reports.

Jack came into the home with Molly after school. Zach and Caleigh were feeding the twins. Molly, like Lex, was curious and did a lot of sniffing. Jack rubbed down Lex. "Missed you girl," he smiled. Taylor decided she needed a burp. Caleigh pulled her up on her shoulder as Jack walked to the kitchen sink.

"Bro?" Zach asked as Jack thoroughly washed his hands.

Jack smiled, drying his hands with paper towels. "She's mine now." Caleigh smiled, putting Tay in Jack's arms, as she demanded more of her bottle. Jack fed her, looking around the kitchen. He nodded at the gift from JJ and Will. "How's that working?"

"It's the bomb Jack," Zach smiled. "We appreciate the gift."

"Big time," Caleigh smiled.

Around five, Zach looked at Jack. "Mount up bro. You and I are making the dinner run."

"Sweet! I'm so in on this," Jack smiled, heading to the garage following Zach that kissed Caleigh's cheek.

Ten minutes later, Aaron, Beth and Dave walked into the home with beers from the garage fridge. Aaron smiled at Caleigh, handing her one, loosening his tie. He looked around. "Where are the boys?"

"On dinner run," Caleigh smiled. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Dave smiled, taking a drink of his beer.

Beth looked at Caleigh. "Are they upstairs in their bed?"

Caleigh shook her head with a smile, nodding towards the living room. The twins were on the comforter again with Lex and Molly snoring around them. Without an afternoon sun, the twins were covered in a blanket.

"What about the noise?" Dave whispered.

"What they need to get used to Dave," Beth smiled. "You can't shut down a home because you have newborns around."

Aaron pointed at Beth with a smile at Dave, taking a drink of his beer.

-00CM00-

Zach and Jack came into Fred's and moved to the end of the bar. "Mary, I'm sorry," Zach apologized, looking at Fred's wife.

"No worries Zach," she smiled. "You beat the rush hour."

"What we were hoping for," Zach said.

"But guys, it's going to be fifteen minutes," Mary said.

Zach looked at her. "How can I legally have a beer with Jack with me?"

Mary smiled at Jack. "Plant your butt into that chair," she pointed at high top two-chair table. "That's considered by the Commonwealth of Virginia as out of the bar area."

Zach looked at Jack. "I'll get you a soda."

"Thanks Zach," Jack smiled.

Mary looked around to see Charlie busy behind the bar. She moved behind the bar. "What do you need Zach?"

"A bottle of Miller Lite for me and a glass of clear soda for Jack."

"Coming up," Mary smiled. She put the drinks on the bar. "Six dollars Zach."

Zach put a ten dollar bill on the bar top, taking Jack's soda and putting it on the table in front of him. He waved Mary off with the change. "Give it to Charlie," Zach smiled, nodding at the bartender, taking a drink of his beer.

Ten minutes later, a kitchen staff member came out with five to-go orders and set them on the bar. Zach looked at Jack. "Chug." They both drained their drinks and Jack slid down off the chair. "How much do I owe you?" Zach asked Mary.

"Fifty-five dollars," Mary smiled.

Zach handed two of the to-go boxes to Jack. He pulled out his wallet, laid a one hundred dollar bill on the bar and grabbed the other three boxes. He nodded Jack out the door. Mary looked at him. "Zach! Your change!"

Zach smiled at her, heading around the bar following Jack to the door. "Give it to the kitchen staff."

Walking to Zach's truck, Jack looked at Zach. "Yoda Uncle Dave taught you well Jedi," he smiled.

"Yes he did," Zach smiled. Jack looked at him. "Sorry JP, I can't come up with a Yoda sentence for that without getting busted by my sophomore year high school English teacher Mrs. Mayer." Jack laughed getting into Zach's truck.

Between the six people in the kitchen, the five to-go meals overfilled with food to Fred and Mary's usual standards were enough to fill up the group. Dave looked at the twins still blissfully sleeping with the family laughing together as they did the little clean up the kitchen needed.

"You two and I need to talk," Dave looked at Caleigh and Zach.

Zach looked at his dad. "Did we just get blindsided?" Aaron shook his head at his oldest son.

"When's the baptism?" Dave asked. Caleigh and Zach looked at each other. "Ooo come on you two. I know you too well. You've already talked to your pastors."

"The second Sunday in November," Zach said.

"Eight o'clock service?" Dave asked.

"Of course," Zach answered. "We want our church family there."

"I'm hosting the brunch afterwards," Dave said.

"Like hell you are," Zach barked back.

"Back down Zach," Dave said. "I know you think it's just going to be family. But the team wants to be a part of this. That adds how many more people to the mix? Which would mean Beth and Rachel have to do that much more. And I've got more room at my place."

"And you're buying," Zach growled.

"Yes," Dave smiled. "It's my gift to those two kids that I would give my life for like I would for Jack, Caleigh and you."

Zach shook his head and looked at Caleigh. "Can we lay down some parameters?" Caleigh asked.

Dave smiled. "My caterer Doreen is coming by the house tomorrow. I want you there." Caleigh shook her head. "You need an hour or two away from them babies. The squirt can come down and help his brother."

"I'm not a squirt," Jack growled.

"You're Ooo for three in pissing people off," Aaron said.

"Shuddup Aaron," Dave said.

Beth smiled. Aaron looked at her. "Aaron, for once I'm with Dave. We're going to have Sean, Kim, Sela and Merrill. Jessica will have Hannah and John. Sure, I'd have back up in the cooking department. We've already started talking about it. And Rachel and Tom will have Caleigh's family. She's in the same boat with help. To not have to worry about Sunday, so we can all enjoy the baptism as a family would be huge. And a big burden off the kids with the babies and hosting everyone."

"I knew I loved you Mrs. Hotchner," Dave smiled at Beth, kissing her cheek.

Jack looked at Dave. "I'm in. Even if you think I'm a squirt." Dave rubbed his shoulder with a smile.

Everyone looked at Zach. "First parameter – no fancy white shirts and formal black pants on the staff. They are in t-shirts and jeans."

Dave shook his head. "I doubt I could get that past Doreen. But will polo shirts and khakis work?"

"It better goddamn be," he growled. "Or this doesn't happen," he said, taking a drink of his beer.

Caleigh looked at Beth and Dave. "I support what Zach is saying. This is low-key," she said, wagging a finger at Dave.

-00CM00-

The tenth of November, unlike two years ago, and two days before their second anniversary, was not as it was when Zach and Caleigh married. It was a cool, crisp fall morning with the sun out. Aaron, Beth, Sean, Kim and Jack walked into the church a little after seven-thirty. Pastor Thiel was there to greet them. He sent them into the fellowship hall. "I've got coffee made," he smiled, nodding towards the church's kitchen.

"Thank you Pastor," Aaron smiled. Rachel, Tom, Mike, Sarah and Caleb joined them.

"They're not here?" Rachel asked, looking at her watch.

Beth smiled. "The twins didn't wake up until almost seven. They're ten minutes behind us."

"And praying they both poop before the service," Rachel said. Beth and Aaron pointed at her with a smile.

Caleigh and Zach blew into the fellowship hall a few minutes later. "Family intervention," Zach said. "We've got two smelly kids."

Sarah took the diaper bag and dived in. Sean got Zach and Caleigh out of their fall coats after they set the kids in the infant seats down on a table. He took the coats to the entryway and hung them up. Beth and Rachel quickly undid the safety straps on the infant seats and pulled the twins out, putting them on the plastic sheet Caleigh had in the diaper bag.

Sarah handed a plastic bag to Caleb. "What's this?"

"You've got the run to the dumpster in the alley behind the kitchen with the smelly diapers," she smiled.

"Sucks to be you," Jack whispered.

While the family was dealing with that, Pete, Lisa and Amelia walked into the church and sat down in one of the back pews with their lively little one on the right side of the church. They looked at the service bulletin when someone rubbed Pete's shoulder. Andy Minton smiled at Pete. "Care if we join you?" Andy asked with a smile, nodding at Victoria and AJ.

"Good to see you man," Pete smiled, shaking his hand. Amelia sped down the pew to look at AJ who was still sleeping. Pete looked at Andy. "Welcome to our world," he smiled. Andy and Vic smiled back.

Freddie, Chelsea and Charlie Freeman walked in and sat down in front of them. JJ, Will, Henry, Michael and Sandy followed them. "Mind if we join you with our unruly three year old?" JJ smiled.

"Not at all," Freddie smiled.

Derek, Savannah, Hank and Fran showed up. "This the kid's section?" Derek softly smiled.

"You know it brother," Will whispered back, with a smile. They sat down in the pew in front of the LaMontagnes.

The church family that the Hotchners cherished began to filter in, taking their usual seats. Emily, Declan, Penelope and Kevin came in the church. Emily smiled at the group with the young kids. "The joys of having an adult son," she pointed. "No cheap seats," she whispered with her legendary snark.

"I don't know about mine," Kevin winked at them. The group all giggled.

"Inappropriate," Garcia said, slapping Kevin's arm. The family group giggled more. The new group took the normal Hotchner pew with Kevin going in first to be near the outside aisle. Tara and Reid soon joined them.

Henry looked at JJ. "Can I get out of the cheap seats and sit with Pen?"

"Sure you can Hank," Freddie smiled, waving him down the pew to get past he and Chelsea to go into the side aisle.

"Thanks Free," Henry smiled, going by him, sharing a high five.

Father Jimmy, Dave, Sela and Merrill walked into the church as Garcia pulled Henry next to her with a smile. Jimmy, in his priest's white collar devilish smiled at the family group. "Why I don't have kids."

"Sit your butt down," Morgan softly growled, pointing with a smile.

JJ rubbed Morgan's shoulder. "Our hero." Dave patted Jimmy on the back, lightly laughing with Sela and Merrill as they moved up the aisle to sit in front of the BAU group.

Caleigh's family began to fill the front pews of the left side of the church. Mat and Teresa Cruz sat down in the pew with the Dobsons, Dave and Father Jimmy. Jose and Kelly came into the church and sat down in the pew with the Morgan family.

Sean and Kim got Hannah, John and Jessica into the third pew from the front. The two sets of grandparents, along with Caleb, sat down in the front of them.

Zach and Caleigh, holding the twins, along with Jack, Mike and Sarah took the front pew as the church bell rang to start the service.

Pastor Thiel and Pastor Jon came out of the pastor's vestibule. Pastor Thiel smiled at the congregation, being the service officiate. "Good morning," he smiled. The congregation greeted him back. "Wow," he said. "We've got a full house this morning. Something special must be happening," he smiled at Zach and Caleigh. He made the usual announcements and the service started with the opening hymn.

Sela shook her head at Dave. "It still astounds me how these Lutherans sing," she whispered.

"I'm used to it," Dave whispered back. "But the hippie is impressed again," he said, nodding at Jimmy. Sela stifled a giggle.

As it got towards the part of the service for the baptism, Kevin quietly slipped out of the pew and headed down the side aisle. He held up a video camera with a wink going by the families with young children and headed to the balcony steps. Getting to the balcony, Lisa, the church organist smiled at him. "Hi Kevin," she whispered. He waved back, moving to the balcony rail, pulling up the camera.

Pastor Thiel turned to face the congregation. "We as a church welcome two new souls to our family. We begin by singing the baptismal hymn."

 _Blessed Jesus at your word, gladly your command obeying_ …the congregation sang. Dave, Father Jimmy and the Dobson's joined the singing.

The congregation sang the first three verses on the hymn. When they started the second verse, Zach and Caleigh rose out of the pew on the aisle side as Mike stood, entered the center aisle and let Sarah and Jack pass by him. They met at the baptismal font. Caleigh put Taylor into Sarah's arms with a smile as Zach did the same with Trevor, smiling at Jack who smiled at Trev, holding him close.

Pastor Thiel went through the baptismal rite, with Zach and Caleigh making their promises as parents. He looked at Mike, Sarah and Jack. "Dear godparents." Jack beamed with pride. Aaron put his arm around Beth as she rubbed his thigh.

After finishing the rite for godparents, Pastor Thiel nodded at Sarah and Mike. They brought Taylor to the baptismal font. Sarah held Taylor over the bowl of the font as Mike proudly looked on. Pastor Thiel took a small handful of water. "Taylor Rachel Hotchner, I baptize you in the name of the Father," he said putting the water over her head. Taking another small scoop, he said, "And the Son." Taking a third dip in the water, he put it over her head saying, "and the Holy Spirit." Father Jimmy reverently crossed himself. Dave beamed with pride as Pastor Thiel took a cotton hankie with Taylor's initials embroidered on it by the older women of the congregation. He silently rubbed Taylor's head dry. He handed the keepsake to Sarah with a smile.

Pastor Jon came down from his chair, being the sermon officiate and looked at Jack. While Jack had grown considerably, it became quickly evident that Jack wasn't tall enough to get Trevor over the bowl. Zach winked at Pastor Jon and nodded at Mike. The two of them moved the baptismal font to the first step of the altar with all the congregation smiling. Pastor Jon smiled at Zach and Mike, helping Jack get the precious bundle he was holding up on the step.

"Trevor Aaron Hotchner, I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit," Pastor Jon said, going through the same ritual as his counterpart. Father Jimmy crossed himself again. Jack proudly smiled at his nephew as Pastor Jon handed him Trevor's head drying hankie. Sela rubbed Dave's knee with a smile.

Beth nudged Aaron with her shoulder and a smile. He pulled her closer as John rubbed his shoulder.

The congregation sang the final stanza of the hymn as the family returned to their seats.

###

 **A/N: Once again, I don't apologize for my Protestant Christian faith. That's how my church does it. I run with what I know. To all that do not share those faith tenants please know I** _ **deeply**_ **respect your faith as well.**

 **I know too many of you that a Sharpie has two different definitions. I'm talking about the black felt tip maker kind.**

 **For those of you wondering, starting with my proofreader, how five to-go meals can feed six people, I draw on experience. I come home early on my usual very busy Friday's at work three times a year so my dad and I can get the same fish fry meal I wrote. One take-out order feeds the both of us with leftovers. Five meals for a group that includes two women and a young teenager would mean leftovers.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When the service ended, Caleigh and Zach stood at the back of the church holding the twins with Pastor Thiel, accepting the congregation's warm greetings. Pastor Jon ushered the congregation out, warmly greeting those that were there for the baptism. He smiled at Dave. "Congratulations Dave. This has to mean so much to you."

"It does Pastor," Dave said, shaking his hand. "More than you will ever know."

Pastor Jon smiled. "I know what you mean to this family. More than you will ever know." Dave smiled.

"Good morning Father Jimmy," Pastor Jon smiled. "Welcome."

"Thank you Pastor," Jimmy said, shaking his hand. "A wonderful Protestant service is good for the Catholic soul." He winked at Jon. "And gave me a Sunday off."

"I hear that," Jon smiled.

Father Jimmy squeezed Pastor Jon's shoulder. "And thank you for calling out Uncle Dave. He needs that now and then," Jimmy smiled.

Pastor Jon patted his shoulder. "I figured that out too," he whispered to Jimmy with a smile.

Both the Pastors clearly enjoyed meeting the BAU little ones. Hank Morgan blistered Pastor's Jon hand with a high five. "You go my man," Jon smiled, rubbing Hank's back.

Meeting Zach's two teammates and their families brought home to the pastors the brotherhood of baseball. Caleigh showed Taylor to Chelsea Freeman as Charlie tugged at Zach's suit pant leg to get a look at Trevor. "When did you fly in?" Caleigh asked Chelsea.

She smiled. "We didn't; we drove."

Zach looked at Freddie. "We all needed downtime with our families after the playoffs." He smiled. "And we made the Gastonia stop. The kids loved the pool," he smiled as Zach pulled Charlie up with his free arm to look at Trevor.

Andy and Victoria got to Zach and Caleigh. "There were supposed to be two other families joining us," Vic said. "But Rashad came down with the measles on Thursday. Miguel didn't want to make the trip without his safety net. So he's taking care of Dani and happy."

Minnie looked at the two of them. "Why Kevin videoed the ceremony. I'm sure the shindig at Dave's will include a Skype session," Andy smiled.

"Please tell me you all aren't staying there," Zach said.

Andy and Freddie shook their heads. "We'll only mooch off of him for food," Freddie said, winking at Zach.

Zach smiled. "Go for it. We'll see you in a bit."

Vic looked at Caleigh. "Pictures. Lots and lots of pictures."

"And we thought weddings were bad," Chelsea snarked. Zach pointed at her with a smile.

-00CM00-

Zach and Caleigh were the last to drive down the street towards Dave's mansion as Doreen greeted the family coming in through the kitchen and took their coats. Beth looked at her. "Operation Uncle Dave's den done?" She looked at her watch. "I'm sure two newborns will want to be fed soon."

Doreen smiled. "The den is ready with the pullout sofa. And a sign that says it's an off limits zone for that reason."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled.

Tom looked into Dave's dining room. "It looks wonderful Doreen," he smiled.

She smiled. "I followed Caleigh and Dave's directive. Simple and easy. This was an easy party to plan."

Zach looked at Caleigh as Taylor started to stir. He pointed at the lack of cars on the street to Caleigh. "If Uncle Dave has valets, I'm going to kick his ass."

Caleigh smiled. "I nipped that in the butt right away. Doreen has one guy directing everyone to park in the school parking lot up the street. And one shuttle van." Zach shook his head as Trevor began to stir as well.

By the time the four of them got into the house, both the kids were howling. Zach and Caleigh set their infant seats on Dave's lunch bar in the kitchen. Rachel looked at them. "Diaper change?"

"No," Caleigh smiled. "This is one of the two we miss on." Beth took the diaper bag and grabbed the formula can. Jess joined to help her. Less than five minutes later, the crowd at Dave's mansion smiled at Hannah and John feeding their great-grandchildren.

Zach and Caleigh looked around. Dave's dining room table was partially filled with chafing dishes holding warm food. The rest of the table was filled with a huge platter of fresh fruit and an even larger compliment of a wide assortment of muffins and pastries compliments of Papa Stan and Joey. In a corner of the dining room, a small bar was set up, serving Mimosas, juices and soft drinks. Zach looked at Caleigh. "Thank you," he smiled, kissing her.

Amelia toddled up, with a juice box in her hand. Zach looked at Caleigh. "That I insisted on," Caleigh smiled. Amelia tugged on Zach's suit pants leg as Zach loosened his tie and shirt collar. Amelia just gestured at Zach to pull her up.

"Hi sweetheart," Zach said, pulling her up and kissing her cheek. "I've missed you too." Amelia put her head on Zach's shoulder, yawned and handed her juice box to Caleigh. The group in the home, gently directed by JJ and Dave gathered in the dining room.

Father Jimmy looked at the group. "I've been asked to take care of the clergy part since my Protestant counterparts have another service to attend to." He smiled at the gathered group. "But this is a day that honors two special children welcomed into God's kingdom." He smiled. "Who better to bless the food we're about to receive than their older counterparts." He winked at Jack and Henry, who joined him.

Father Jimmy looked at the group. "After the boys give the prayers, we'll all join the thanksgiving prayer together as a family."

When they finished, Jimmy smiled at Caleigh and Zach. "I think you two should go first." Aaron walked up to Zach to take an already dozing Amelia.

"I got her," he smiled.

"No Hotch," Pete said behind him, "she's ours and filled up on Joey's lemon poppy seed mini-muffins."

Zach smiled at him. "Take her into Dave's den and let her sleep with the kids. She won't bother them."

Victoria walked up with a yawning AJ. "Go Vic," Caleigh smiled.

Zach smiled. "I hope this is the only time my son is out-femaled three to one." The group all laughed as Caleigh and Zach started into the line to the brunch.

Two of the heated serving chafes held an egg bake with hashbrowns, bacon, sausage, ham and cheese. A third held a combo one with peppers, mushrooms and onions added. The fourth was a veggie one, minus the meat. Zach walked to the bar. "I'll take one glass of straight champagne," he smiled. The bartender smiled and made the pour.

"I'll take a Mimosa," Caleigh smiled. They took their drinks and headed to the island in Dave's kitchen. The rest starting to go through the line looked at them.

Zach smiled. "Sorry. This is our second home and where we normally hang out here. And right now, with all due respect to all of you, we need normal." Caleigh pulled a glass out of one of Dave's cupboards and Zach pulled a gallon of milk out of the fridge. He filled the large glass. Caleigh set down two smaller ones for Jack and Henry. Zach filled them and Caleigh put them on the lunch counter. The boys with their heaping plates of brunch climbed up into the lunch counter chairs. The gathered family all smiled. Declan soon joined them with Zach pouring him a large glass of milk.

Twenty minutes later, Freddie walked past the kitchen with a yawning Charlie. "Making it two for three bro," he winked at Caleigh and Zach.

"Freddo, a picture," Zach said.

"On it," Freddie smiled.

After they finished eating their brunch, Zach and Caleigh made their way through the home, greeting everyone again. The catering staff had also set up heaters and a few tables on Dave's patio. Caleigh and Zach greeted those out there that were enjoying the sunshine of what turned out to be a wonderful northern Virginia fall day.

As they were finishing, Pete, Andy and Freddie came out on the patio. Zach looked at Caleigh. "Go," she smiled, rubbing Zach's arm. "Talk baseball and raid the beer fridge."

Zach smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"Back at ya," Caleigh smiled. "Now go."

Zach looked at the table where the three baseball players were bullshitting with each other as he pulled out beers from Dave's fridge in the garage. He smiled, walking to the group, as Andy was telling Pete he should have stuck with the Braves. Pete shook his head. "Minnie, I play first base." He pointed at Freddie. Freddie smiled. "I rest my case. I'm happy with my life and playing baseball on weekends in the summer. And my wife can support that. She would never support us living below the poverty line." Pete paused. "Hell, I wouldn't either.

Zach walked up putting four beer bottles on the table. He uncapped the first one, handing it to Pete. "You know I love you," Zach said.

Pete looked at him. "I'm married Cob and so are you." The four guys laughed. Pete shook his head as Zach passed around the rest of the beers. "You gave me the best advice when I thought about it for two minutes."

"The advice being?" Freddie asked.

"Typical Cob Fred," Pete smiled. "Three words," he said, waving the same amount of fingers in the air. "Feed your family."

Andy shook his head. "Damn Stan, as good as you were at Mason, you got the right advice and followed your head."

"Nawww," Zach said, taking a drink of his beer. "He followed something else a little further south of his head."

"That I did," Pete smiled, clinking beer bottlenecks with Zach as the other two laughed.

Pete looked at the group. "Talk to me about the experience of being in the playoffs guys. And the Braves future."

Aaron looked out the patio door smiling, seeing his son connecting with his buddies over a beer. He felt a soft rub on his back and turned.

Emily smiled at him. "Do you mind if you and me take a walk out there past those four guys doing what they should be doing."

Hotch slide open the door for her and nodded her out in front of him with a smile. Aaron smiled at his son as he and Emily walked past them the guys, talking and drinking their beers. "Zach needs that," Emily smiled at Hotch.

"I know," Aaron smiled. He and Emily walked out further into the yard. "Emily," Hotch said, stopping her. "What's up?"

"Honestly Hotch?" He nodded at her. "A son that gave me the drop out words the other day."

"Declan isn't happy at Columbia? I thought he loved it?"

"He loves Columbia," Emily said. "He hates the city." Hotch looked at her. "Yes, Declan thought NYC would be all glamour and glorious. Guess what? It's filled with too many taxis, way too many people and dealing with an aging transportation system."

"There's a newsflash," Hotch said.

"And I warned him about it," Emily said.

"I'm not seeing where this is going Emily," Aaron said.

She shook her head. "He wants a home Hotch. Like your sons have. And Henry and Michael. Ian Doyle never really gave that to him, even with Louise around. They moved from home to home for years to protect Doyle." She looked into Hotch's eyes. "He wants that. And I want to give that to him."

Hotch shook his head. "Do you know what that involves?"

"Of course I do. It's all I've thought about for two days since we've been here. I need to buy a house…"

"First correction," Hotch interrupted. "A home."

"OK, I need to get the verbiage straight. Then its cars for both of us with insurance….I get it Hotch. I truly do. Declan has arranged to take all four of his four classes online. Georgetown has already accepted him. I've already found a furnished townhouse for us until I can find something permanent. All my furniture and household goods are still in storage from my old place. Clyde covered me renting furniture rather than paying the shipping."

Hotch shook his head. "I still don't see what you're asking me Emily."

"A job," Prentiss said.

"Which would be a huge step down for you," Hotch fired back.

"I don't care. I want to have a home with my son and work with the people I know. And Hotch," she said, grabbing his forearm, squeezing it, "that I trust. I won't get burned by the politics."

Hotch shook his head. "I'll say again Emily. It's a huge step down in your career."

"I. Don't. Care," Emily emphatically said. "My son wants a home Hotch." She looked at him. "So do I. I want to be around for my son. And work with people I know and trust." She looked Hotch in the eye. "It hasn't been easy Aaron," Emily said. "Easter made me a great offer but he didn't tell me the pitfalls. European agents, especially the British ones, don't like having to report to the bimbo Yank." Hotch looked at her. "Yup," she said. "And I won't even get into the politics of dealing with the EU."

Hotch shook his head at her. "I'll need to talk to Chief Cruz first." Emily looked at him. "I think I've got a way to swing it. But I'm not giving you any guarantees Emily. The FBI has faced major budget cuts and the BAU is not immune to those cuts."

"I get it Hotch," Prentiss said. "Please just try. For Declan. And me. I'm so sick of dealing with European politics and Clyde barely supporting me." She touched Hotch's arm. "But Hotch, please know. This is about Declan first and foremost."

Aaron smiled. "I got that Emily. I'll see what I can do. But I'm not making any promises."

"Understood," Emily said. She nodded at the guys. "Tell Zach to have one more with his buds and then get his wife and kids home," she smiled.

"Way ahead of you on that one," Aaron smiled. "I'll text you tomorrow with an update."

Emily headed back into Dave's mansion as Aaron headed for the garage. He came back out with four beers and put them on the table for Zach, Pete, Andy and Freddie. He looked at Zach. "I got it dad," Zach smiled. "Final, final. Thanks."

Aaron rubbed his shoulder and smiled at the other three. "Enjoy guys."

"Thanks Hotch," the three smiled together.

-00CM00-

Aaron stood up from his desk the next afternoon and moved around it towards the door, as JJ was coming in. "What's up JJ?"

"I need you to sign off on this case," JJ said.

"Put it on my desk. I have a meeting with Cruz. I'll take care of it before I leave today."

"Hotch, I've got the COD in Sioux Falls busting my butt. My profile is solid. Rossi has already read it and agrees."

"Then if Dave is in, have him sign off on it and send it to the COD," Hotch said.

"That won't get him off my ass," JJ said.

"Dave's the senior profiler of this team with how many years of experience including being one of the founders of this team," Hotch said, heading down the steps. "Kick that COD's ass to buy in."

JJ looked at Tara from the upper tier. "That must be a damn important meeting with Cruz."

Reid looked up from his files. "More budget cuts?"

Tara looked at him. "You say those three words again, I'll pull my service weapon on you."

JJ shook her head with a smile, heading to Rossi's office.

Aaron knocked on Cruz's closed door. "Come in," Cruz said.

Hotch entered in and nodded at Emily, taking the other seat in front of Cruz's desk. He looked at Emily. "I see our stealth approach to security got you on the fifth floor without anyone noticing?" Emily nodded with a smile.

Cruz smiled. "This was the shortest job interview I've ever done. We all know your qualifications," he said looking at Prentiss. "I just wanted to know that you are completely in, given you will be taking a step down." Prentiss looked at him. "I'm in Emily," Cruz smiled. "And Aaron has given me a reason to approve your re-hire back to the BAU."

Prentiss looked at him. "I told you about budget cuts," Hotch said. Prentiss nodded. "Coop's team has been re-assigned to Special Division ops to work with them. It's just us handling national cases and Jack's team handling the international ones."

Hotch looked at her. "Which means the probability of splitting the team to handle multiple cases is a more and more a reality in my world. Chief Cruz and I have already talked about that possibility. But that raises personnel issues." He smiled at Emily. "You've taken that issue off Mat's and my table."

Emily looked at the two of them. "I won't split up Hotch and Dave," Cruz said. "And because of their reputation, they will get the _big_ case," Cruz said, "if needed. Tara will be with them. Morgan will lead the second team, with you as senior profiler." Cruz smiled. "With JJ as your third agent." He looked at Prentiss. "Please promise me you three will not get in trouble after the case is closed."

Emily smiled. "Done. But about brainiac?"

Hotch smiled. "Dave and I will decide which team to send Reid out with based on the case. But you and Morgan will have bargaining powers for your case. Agent Branchise that has the office next to Morgan's is retiring at the end of the year. His replacement will get JJ's old office. You'll get the office next to Morgan's."

"When do I start?" Emily smiled.

Cruz and Hotch shared a smile. "January second," Cruz said. "You tell Easter to stick his job, get back here and find that home that you and your son deserve and get your lives settled." He turned very serious. "Or this does not happen."

"Understood sir," Prentiss smiled.

"Agent Prentiss," Hotch said, "there is one more stipulation."

"Sir," Prentiss said.

"Your son will back up an under-age drinking uncle that is already in. They both will have full access to my oldest son's gaming system. Said uncle's university football team will not get a bowl bid and he needs back up. Declan helps Bub babysit New Year's Eve so Zach and Caleigh can finally enjoy a night out at Dave's annual blow out."

Emily looked at Cruz. "It's the deal breaker," he softly smiled.

Emily looked at Hotch. "PlayStation or Nintendo?" she smiled.

#####

 **A/N: And that's how you set up another story. My curve ball is mean. :D**

 **EU is European Union. COD is Chief of Detectives.**

 **Thank you all for your alerts and reviews. I appreciate them all. And to all that have just read, I appreciate that just as much. It means the world to me that you take the time out of your day to read my stories. I know I say that all the time. But I mean it.**

 **My usual shout out to my proofreader. I kept her busy a couple of weekends ago with Chapters 7-11. And I do appreciate her so much.**

 ***Knightly bow* I appreciate you too my Master.**


End file.
